


Vindication

by Midnight_Hunter16



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassination Attempt(s), Betrayal, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Zosan, Fights, Lies, M/M, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Hunter16/pseuds/Midnight_Hunter16
Summary: Twelve years ago, Zoro's parents got murdered by a man named, Vinsmoke Judge, with the result of making him hungry for revenge. However, crossing paths with his enemy's son, will lead him to a confusing situation. Love and hatred are fighting inside him seeking for control. Which of them will prevail? His love for Sanji or his need for vindication?





	1. Target:Vinsmoke Sanji

Revenge, vengeance, retributive justice...each and every of these terms mean to reciprocate inequity, damage that caused by someone, in order to bring justice. It's an eye for an eye situation..

Entering the path of revenge is always followed by feelings of hate and bitterness. The only purpose in an avenger's life is to achieve their goal, even if it means sacrifice their own...

They say that people, who chose that path, never found anything, but misfortune in the end..

The same path has been chosen by a young man, who lost his whole family a fateful night, twelve years ago, when he was nine years old..

He searched, got prepared and the time finally came for him to meet the responsible for his parents death..

He payed a last visit to his parents tomb before leaving to fullfill his destiny. 

The sky was clouded, but tonight it was easy to see the blood-red moon behind the thick clouds.

Arriving at the tombs, the man bowed his head, closing his eyes.

''The time has come mom, dad.. I swear in front of you that I'll avenge your death and at last you will rest in peace. Just give me strength in order to success..''

''You'll never success and you know that'' A voice was heard that startled the man, who turned his head to see who entered the cemetery. 

''Oh, it's just you Law..and for a moment I thought that I was  talking with the dead'', he said making a half smile. 

''I wish you did. Maybe they could teach you one thing or two..''The other man turned his gaze away.

''You know it's stupid Zoro. Seeking revenge won't bring your family back...''

Zoro chuckled. ''Everyone can act all high and mighty, when it comes to someone else..''

''Revenge won't bring my family back and I know that, I'm not stupid; but only the thought that my family's assassin is walking free all these years is eating me from the inside. I need to have the satisfaction to bring him on his knees, to make him pay..If you had experienced the same thing you would understand me..''

Law sighed. ''I do understand you. I even helped you to find him, remember?''

''Yeah, and thanks for that. Without your connections to the underworld it would be a lost cause from the very beginning..''

''Look I have to speak my mind if I think that you are going to do something stupid, but what you choose to do in the end, it's your own decision. The only thing that left for me to do is to support you..''

''Thanks Law..really..You are the only friend I have..''

''Tell me now genius, what are your plans for revenge..?! You don't even know where to find him..'', Law said with a bored tone. 

''You told me that his name is Vinsmoke Judge, right?''

Law nodded in agreement. ''The scum of society. He has bonds with mafia and pretty famous gangsters. His name is always enmeshed in scandals of every kind. Drugs, weapons, human trafficking, assassinations; that guy is the king of the underworld...''

''I made a personal research about his whereabouts and I found nothing as expected, but I managed to come in contact with a guy named Kidd''

Law opened wide his eyes in surprise. ''Kidd? Where the hell did you find him?''

''You know him?'', Zoro asked raising a brow. 

''Well, you could say we shared a past'', Law explained making a sly smile, ''but that's not the issue here..How do you know him?''

''I met him in a bar''He smirked. ''That guy just can't keep his mouth shut, when he drinks. He told me everything he knew about Vinsmoke, after a few drinks..''

''Did he knew where he lives?'', Law asked in disbelief.

''Of course not..But he told me the whereabouts of one of Vinsmoke's sons''

Law stayed silent, waiting for the other man to elaborate. 

''His name is Sanji and he has a cafe in the nearest town. It's two hours on train. He lives under cover, never using his surname. I'll go to find him and take the information I want''

''And how exactly are you planning on getting close to him?'', Law asked darkening his eyes.

''He looks for a scullion in his cafe. I will apply for the job and try to make him feel comfortable around me. I need him to trust me enough''

''Zoro, you should leave the innocent out of this. I hope you won't extend your vengeance on that guy, too..''

''If using that guy, brings me closer to my goal, I'll do it using any means necessary. Maybe I could use him as a bait to lure his father. I don't really care''

Law sighed shaking his head. ''You are blinded by anger''

''Sacrifices are necessary and I will be the one to decide who's innocent here. With a father assassin what would you expect his son to be...He probably uses that cafe as a cover for his dirty work...''

''I give up..You're as stubborn as a mule. It's useless talking to you...''

''You got that right''

''Should I tell you that red moon is a bad omen that brings only distraction?!''

''On contrary, that red moon encourages me to move on with my vengeance. You know, the night I lost my parents it had a red moon, too...''Zoro said looking at the sky.''But I don't believe in signs anyway..''

''Me neither. It was just the last ace I had in my sleeve, to change your mind''.Law 'gave' him his hand and Zoro  responded offering his own.''Good luck'' 

''Thanks'', Zoro said and started his journey for the town..

\----

Zoro's journey in the train was slow, very slow...He passed the most time looking outside the window, thinking of a way to approach that Sanji-guy..

The only thing distracting him from his thoughts was a stupid blond on the opposite side, staring at him from the beginning of the journey, without stopping smiling. 

He ignored him as much as he could, but he tried to stay alerted just in case..

'That guy must be a maniac. I don't want to fall asleep with him here. Maybe he'll try to strangle me in my sleep..', he thought, while his eyes started slowly closing...

In the end he fell asleep, but a weird feeling on his leg, woke him up immediately. Opening his eyes he saw again that blond, but he was sleeping...He must have imagined that strange rubbing on his leg, so he closed his eyes again. 

The blond man had his covered eye under his bangs, opened the whole time, waiting for the  other man to close his eyes again.

As the other man closed his eyes again, the blond bited his lower lip and took the chance to startle the stranger again.

He slowly extended his leg, touching the stranger to his ankle. No reaction. He started  rubbing it from the calf to his thigh making the other man, after a few seconds jump from his seat. 

The blond just bursted out laughing from the other man's reaction. 

''I knew it was you!'', he said pointing his finger to him.''What do you want? Are you a maniac ? Do you need money to take your next dose?''

''Whoa, whoa, slow down with all these questions..'', the blond said not stopping his gigle.''I was just trying to make you notice me. I kept looking at you and you ignored me''

The blond came closer making Zoro fall back on his seat and leaned in front, with a small distance separating their faces.  
''I wanted to meet you from the time I saw you waiting at the station for the train. I prayed to be in a close seat with yours and it seems that luck was on my side''

Zoro raised his brow.''So you were trying to flirt with me the whole time?''

The blond nodded in agreement and Zoro's cheeks turned red at the awkwardness of the situation. 

He rubbed his neck and the blond went back, providing him with some space. ''Well, that doesn't happen to me often, so I don't know what to say..''

''I knew that when I saw you I found gold..''Zoro looked at him puzzled. ''People with morality in our days are rare species. Nowadays, just to have sex, people go with anyone..''

Zoro chuckled. ''It's just a hunch, but you seem to me like the sex obsessed kind..''

Sanji smirked. ''You have good insticts. I do enjoy sex, but I don't go with anyone. On contrary, I am the romantic type, waiting for the right person to appear..''

''What can I say. I'm quite  impressed..'', Zoro said ironically. 

 ''You don't believe me, but I'll prove you wrong, if you get the chance to know me better..''

''Look, if things were different I wouldn't decline your offer, but right now I...It's just impossible...''  

''Is..is there someone else?''

''No, it's not that..''

''Am I so blasé to you?''

''You won't take no for an answer, will you?''

The blond shook his head mouthing a 'no'.

''It's not that you like me that much. You just can't accept rejection''

''Enough! I got it you don't like me, so stop with the stupid excuses. I prefer people, who have the guts to say what they really think. Of course I am probably the only one, who show you some interest and you took the advantage, to make fun of me..''

''If you want to know what I really think about I'll tell you..''

That picked the blond's interest and Zoro smiled.

''I think that you are very attractive'' the other man look at him in surprise'' I'm not blind you know. You are very handsome and you seem very interesting, too..'' 

''I would be a liar if I said, that I wasn't flattered by your interest in me..''

''Then why..''

''I told you, I can't right now, but I can't tell you the reason either. It's completely personal..''

Silence prevailed for a couple of minutes, but the blond spoke.

''Is it your first time in town?'' 

''Yeah, I need to take care of some things so I'll stay for a little while. W..What about you?''

''Not my first time. I live in town and I just went on a trip to take a break from work..''

''That's nice..''

The blond nodded. ''If it's your first time in town, do you want me to help you with something?''

Zoro thought about it and he would really have a problem finding that cafe in the whole town.

''Actually yes!'' Zoro took a folded paper from his pocket and opened it.

''Do you know how to get to that 'Sunny' cafe?'' The blond looked surprised and smiled as the stranger continued talking. 

''It says that it's on 'Merry' street, but I've no idea of how to get there..''

''Why that cafe?'' Zoro frowned. ''I mean it's a well known cafe. Will you meet with someone there?''

''Not that it's any of your business, but I'm looking for a job. I don't have much money with me, so I need an income,   until I finish with all the things I have to do in town.''

''I see...in that case, there is a bus station close to the train station. You have to take the one with the number 1 and you have to stop at 'Gold Roger' station. It's not very far. You can also go on foot, but you are new here, so I don't recommend it..''

''Yeah me neither. Thanks!''

''Oh it seems we have arrived..''

''At last!'', Zoro said with relief.

''Should I take that as an insult for my company during the travel..''

''Gee, you take everything the wrong way...The travel was boring, but you were a pleasant way to escape from boredom. Happy?''

The blond looked at him and smiled again.''Yeah a lot''

Zoro smiled back. ''Will you at least tell me your name or should I remember you as the 'sex maniac'..''

''You'll learn it pretty soon.'' Zoro's look was questioning. ''I just have a hunch, that we will meet again'', the blond said winking at him, as he leaved the station. 

Zoro snorted. 'What a crazy guy...It's a damn shame that I met him under those circumstances..' 

Zoro's eyes darkened. 'But I need to focus on my goal. Vinsmoke Judge must pay. It will be brought down by a Roronoa, not anyone else.

'I'll make sure that his son will cooperate with me or else he'll also pay the price.'

'Let's pay you a visit mr. Sanji Vinsmoke..'

\----

TBC


	2. Sunny day

The train arrived at 8:30 in the morning, at town. 

Zoro followed the blond's directions to the 'Sunny', thinking on the way, that he hasn't found a place to stay.

'All I need, is a cheap hotel, to take a bath and change', he thought as he got off from the bus at 'Gold Roger' station. 

'Merry' street wasn't far away from there and he actually spotted the cafe in his first glance. 

'Luck is by my side today', he thought smiling on himself.

\----

Making it at the closest and cheapest hotel of the area, Zoro took a bath and changed clothes, just to get prepared for the interview. 

He doesn't need to wear something fancy for that kind of job, but a job interview is still a job interview.

At least he tried to be careful with his appearance. Dark jeans are always more esthetic and more formal for a job. A simple black t-shirt will be appreciated   and some perfume is always a plus on these situations. 

Zoro had arranged the interview via phone with a girl. His appointment was on 10:00, but he still had almost an hour for that.  

To spend his time he took one last look at the employment advertisement, but he opened wide his eyes as he was reading. 

''Of fuck'', Zoro said, slapping his forehead,''I need a resume.. Oh, I'm an idiot..''

Zoro took some deep breaths. ''Calm down Zoro, you have less than an hour to type a perfect resume. I'm sure that washing dishes doesn't require many qualifications..''

It's a good thing that the hotel has a computer room. 

''Let's see, let's see, what a resume needs?! First of all, my name..No, no I can't give my real name. Law was right to make me a fake ID..''

Zoro took a card from the file that Law gave him..''So my name is 'Zoro Kazama'.. Kazama? Where did he think of that? Who cares?!I finished with name..''

''Next is my work experience. I also need a reference letter from my previous employees.. Come on, I was washing my dishes for years now..I will ask Law to send me one..''

''What else..Oh right. I finished high school and I know martial arts. Great! My resume is perfect. I'll print it and I'll be ready to go..'' 

\----

''Sanji you're back! Welcome!'' A girl with two long ponytails and brown hair hugged him smiling.

''Why did you come so soon? We managed just fine even without your help..You could get some rest''

''I love my job my sweet and thoughtful Pudding. Don't worry..'', Sanji said smiling at her. 

''But today I'll be in charge of hiring dishwashers, so I'll need you in charge in the kitchen''

''Don't worry boss. I'll inform everyone!''

''Thanks! I'll be in the office if you need me..'', Sanji said and left.

\----

'Great...I'm here', Zoro thought inhaling deeply, before entering the cafe.

As he opened the door, he was welcomed by a girl with long orange curls and predatory brown eyes. Her sly smile, kinda reminded him, the blond's from the train.

She asked him to follow her to her boss's office for the interview. 

As she left, he knocked the door three times.

''Come in'', he heard from inside and slowly opened the door.

'That's it..I'm gonna meet the Vinsmoke's son..My revenge will finally start..' 

As he entered in the office he was surprised to see that Sanji was sitting on his chair with his back facing him.

''Good morning'', Zoro said, while Sanji on the other side was mouthing a 'yes, yes it's him' with excitement. 

''Good morning'', the guy said still not facing him. His voice though sounded kinda familiar. 

''Here says, that I have an appointment at 10:00 with..Zoro..Are you the one?''

''Yeah''

After responding, suddenly the chair in front of him rotated with the Vinsmoke revealing his face to him.

The surprise couldn't be even bigger for him. His eyes opened wide at the man facing him right now. The hot blond from the train is here, wearing a black suit; looking at him with the same smile he had on the train.

Is that Vinsmoke Sanji? Are they kidding him here? What are the chances?

''I'm Sanji Black. Nice to meet you'', he said giving him his hand.

Zoro was just speechless. He still couldn't believe in his eyes. Of all people, it had to be him.

''It seems that my hunch was right after all..''

Zoro rolled his eyes at the comment'Yeah, you call that hunch'

''I understand your surprise, but you are here for a job. So, shall we start?''

Zoro nodded. 

''You may sit''. Zoro did as he was asked and Sanji followed after him, while he lit a cigarette to take a look at Zoro's resume.

Zoro still couldn't concentrate. Right now he had mixed feelings about what was going on..The guy in front of him has nothing to do with the cheerful blond from the train.  

Sanji couldn't get enough of the other man's reactions. He is too damn adorable, when he is startled.

But there was something different in him compared to the man in the train. Something that the blond himself chose to ignore. A darkness that hid pain and hate behind. 

''In the train, you told me that you need the job''

''I do need it''

''It doesn't seem that way to me. You paid more attention to your appearance than to the job itself. Your resume it's obviously rushed and bad made and you also came here fifteen minutes later, than scheduled. Are you mocking the job?''

''I don't mock any job. I take pride to every job I do. I'll even work a double shift if you take me. I will prove my worth through actions and not through papers..''

Sanji smiled satisfied.''I did find true gold, when I found you..You're hired!''

''Really?''

Sanji nodded in agreement.''Are you sure about the double shift, because the hours are..''

''I don't care'', he said interrupting him, ''I need the extra money..''

''So be it..''The blond said coming closer and touching the other man's shoulders gently. ''That way, we'll see each other more often'', he said with lowered voice, making Zoro turn red again.

''C..Can I start today?'' 

''Mmm sure, fine by me'', he said with his voice tickling Zoro's ear.

As they exited the office, they went downstairs towards the kitchen, but they were stopped by the orange-haired girl. 

''Is he the new member of the team?'', she asked, while having a look that Sanji knew very well.

''Yeah. Zoro, this is Nami, Nami that's Zoro''

They shook hands. ''I'm working at the checkout, so we won't be able to see each other that much..''

''That's too bad I guess...''

''Zoro, why don't you head for the kitchen..I need to speak to Nami'', Sanji said.

''Sure''

As Zoro walk away Sanji placed his hand on Nami's shoulder. 

''Nami dear, as much as I love you, sorry, you came second. This hot stuff is reserved. We travelled together today'', he said with gentle voice.

''No way..''Nami crossed her arms.''It's not fair..'', she said complaining, but she got over it quickly. 

''Well alright, that was our agreement..What a shame..Is it going well, at least, or is my sacrifice in vain?!''

''I think we are in a good way.. He has already told me that I'm he likes my looks and that I'm interesting, but he hesitates a lot..''

''He's probably inexperienced, don't worry..''

''You think?''

''I'm sure of it''

''I hope so, because I didn't like the look on his face at the office...'' Nami raised her brow.''I mean I hope he hesitates because he is shy and not for another reason...''

Nami sighed.''Sanji, don't look for nonexistent enemies again. It's obvious that he was startled, when he realised that you were his boss. He will relax in time, you'll see!'', Nami said, trying to reassure her friend. 

''You are probably right, but I'll feel more safe if Robin comes back..''

''She'll be back in a week, don't worry..Now, don't leave your new employer wait any longer..''

''Wish me luck''

Sanji took Zoro and they entered to the kitchen. 

''Here is my little Kingdom'', Sanji said with pride in his voice.

Zoro looked at him with disbelief. ''Are you working?''

Sanji rolled his eyes.'' Of course, you idiot. I make all the amazing foods along with my awesome co-workers..''

Zoro couldn't help, but offering a small smile.'' How humble you are...And isn't this place a cafe?''

''It's a cafe-restaurant. Gee, you know nothing about the place that hired you..That's why you asked for double-shift? Because you thought that you would clean a couple of glasses?''

''I told you that I'll prove my worth with work..''

Sanji smirked.''I can't wait to see that..Anyway, guys this is Zoro, our new dishwasher. It's his first day, so show him some mercy with the dishes..''

''I don't need special treatment..I can make it''

''Oh, don't worry, special treatment is only for the first day. Tomorrow, we'll give you hell'', a freckled guy said coming closer. 

''I'm Ace, the second in command in this kitchen. I was just kidding before. It's nice to meet you''

''You, too'', Zoro said offering a   
polite smile.

''And here are two of our three goddesses in the kitchen. Pudding and Kaya. The third is sick today, so Ace covers her shift..''

''And last, but not least, is Luffy. Ace's brother and your fellow dishwasher or should I say dishbreaker..'', Sanji said with an irritated tone.

''Ahaha, that was a good one Sanji'', the cheerful boy said, while Sanji rolled his eyes.

''Well, you'll meet with the others later..Have fun with your new job''

''Believe me, I will'', Zoro said creating again that strange feeling to Sanji, but he ignored it.

'It's in your mind, Sanji..', he said to himself, trying to believe his own words.

\----

It's been an hour, since Zoro started his new job and two dishes have already broke thanks to his new friend, but he can't help but laugh at the guy's behaviour.

Washing dishes is boring, but he manages to make it a bit interesting. 

No matter, he had to take action somehow. Getting closer to Sanji is out of question right now. He would be a liar if he said that he wasn't in the slitest attracted to him.

He could take advantage of the other man's obvious interest in him, but he knows he will get carried away with passion. He is not emotionally stable to use him, without develop feelings for him.

Maybe, a more indirect way, would be better for now. One of his workers would be a good start.

Zoro looked around him for Sanji, but he wasn't anywhere. That's good. 

'Now, who is the best to ask? That chick outside was hittin on me, but she seems very smart. Rejected..'

'Ace? No way, he seems very experienced with everything. He could easily have connections to the underworld. Rejected..'

'The girls seem too innocent and kind. They could mess up everything without wanting. Rejected..'

'Luffy? He is naive and kinda gullible..Perfect..'

''Say Luffy, are you working here for a long time?''

''Yep! Two full years. I came here as a waiter, but Sanji was mad, because I ate the orders and brought me here..Ah those were happy times..man what great food..'', he said with saliva running from his mouth.

Zoro started to think that maybe his idea wasn't that good after all...

''Zoro, you just have to try Sanji's pizza and meat and cakes and meat and meat...''

''I guess I'll do in time..If his food is as good as his looks, it will worth it..'', Zoro said unconsciously. 

''You like Sanji huh?'', Luffy said elbowed him, while laughing slyly. 

''N..No, I don't like him..I mean I like his looks and he seems a nice guy, but that's all..''

''Hmm, Sanji is very nice guy. One of the best I have met..'', the young boy said in serious tone..'' He isn't only a good cook, but he cares about others. We all became like a big family in this place and Sanji is very important to us..''

''I see...'', Zoro said as the boy's words needed some serious thought.

''Whatever it is, let it go Zoro..''

''Huh?''

''I can see it in your eyes. You are in pain, but I won't let you to hurt Sanji..''

'Where the hell did that come from??'

''I don't want to hurt him, really''

''Then it's alright'', the boy said happily. 

'I must never underestimate anyone again..Maybe I should play with his feelings after all, but there is a high risk of loosing myself, my goal..I need to be cold, to stay focused.  

If I make him fall in love with me, I will take what I want in time. If not then I really have no choice, but hurting him. 

Damn! I don't want to. He really seems nice. Why did it had to be him? They say that everything is allowed to war and love. But sacrificing love to win a war...Is it acceptable after all?  
\----  
TBC


	3. Between truth and lie

'It's been a couple of days, since I started working in this cafe, sorry, it's a cafe-restaurant  or whatever...'

'The thing is that I can't shake the feeling that I'm been watched. During work, when I return to home..'

'I must be very careful from now on..It's obvious that I'm under suspicion. I can't forget what Luffy said the other day..They are like family, so everyone here must be aware of Sanji's true identity and I have to prove that I can be trusted.'

'The best way for the others to fall, is to gain Sanji's trust first. If they discover my true intentions, it's over...I'll loose my only chance to find the Vinsmoke father..' 

Zoro took a look at his cell phone. 'Oh shit, it's 8:35, I'm late again..'

With that thought on his mind, he picked up the pace arriving at 'Sunny', not much later and be welcomed by Nami.

''Morning, Zoro! You're late again..Sanji won't be happy..''

He groaned with irritation.''I'm not even 10 minutes late...Your boss has some serious issues''

''Good morning!!'', Zoro heard a cheerful voice from behind him saying. It was Luffy of course. He is happy 24/7...

''Morning, Luffy!''

''Whoa, whoa wait a sec''Both Luffy and Nami looked at Zoro.

''Luffy comes always later..Why am I the only one to be scold?'', Zoro asked complaining. 

''Because, I have higher expectations from you..'', Sanji answered entering the room.''I can't make Luffy punctual; it's hopeless..

''I need at least one of you to be in time...Can I depend on you?'', Sanji asked rubbing Zoro's upper arm slowly and looking at him with puppy eyes.

How could he resist to that look?! ''S..Sure, you can count on me'', Zoro said and Sanji smiled gently to him, when the look in his eye, became cold and distant. 

Out of nowhere, a dynamic kick threw him away, with Luffy following the same fate.

''In that case, get your asses to the kitchen! If you have time to chat, you have plenty of time to work''

''Yes sir...'', they both said and entered the kitchen. 

''So, did those muscles felt good under your palm?'', Nami asked cheekily, batting her eyelashes. 

Sanji winced. ''I have no idea, what are you talking about..'', he said innocently. 

''Yeah you are a cute, innocent little boy...''

''Anyway..'', Sanji said changing the topic,'' did you get it?''

Nami took Zoro's cell phone from her pocket, showing it  proudly in front of Sanji. ''Piece of cake..''

Sanji sighed.''I'm not very happy of what we are doing right now, but I need to be sure about Zoro. Tell Franky to wiretap his phone and have Usopp to search every phone call, every message that Zoro has sent or received. And please tell them to hurry..''

Nami nodded. ''You don't have to worry, I'll make sure of that. Tomorrow Robin will return and everything will be fine, you'll see''

''It's just...I have a funny feeling that I won't like the answers I'll get'', he said looking sombre.

\----

''I'll show him..'', Zoro was murmuring on himself,..''I'll come even earlier than him tomorrow.. He will eat his words...''

''Zoro, you are so stupid'', Luffy said laughing.

''Huh? Compare to you I'm a genius..'', Zoro said with a bored look.

''You'll never be here, before Sanji..''

''And why is that?''

''Sanji is living upstairs, on the second floor..'', Zoro's eyes snapped open..''Robin rents him the whole place..''

'Robin, huh...I should keep that name in my mind, just in case'

''He'll always be the first to arrive. You'll never beat him..''

''We'll see about that..'', Zoro said, smirking to Luffy.

'I need to call Law..and now that I've mentioned it, where is my phone?..' 

And at that exact time, one of the waitresses walked into kitchen. She is tall, with short blue hair and many tattoos on her body.

''Zoro!'', she called him from behind.

''Hm?!''

'That's Nami's sister if I remember correctly. What was her name again?! Nojiko, I think..' 

''Nami said that you forgot your cell phone on the counter..''She showed it to him.''That's yours right?''

''Yeah, thanks'', he sighed,''I thought I've lost it..''Zoro extended his hand to take it, but  
Nojiko didn't give it to him, smiling cunningly.

''What will you give me in return?'', she asked. 

''I don't know'', he shrugged,'' I don't have any money...''

''Don't be an idiot, only Nami is satisfied with money..I want a date with you. What are you saying?'', she suggested turning her gaze to Sanji's side, who had turned on the 'radars' of his ears, waiting for Zoro's response.

Zoro, who realised that Sanji was staring at them, decided to play a little with the blond.

'That's a good opportunity to make him jealous. It's imperative to attract him even more..Not for myself of course, it..it's for my plan...It has to be for my plan..'

''Zoro likes Sanji'', Luffy intervened, while picking his nose,''he won't go out with you''

Zoro's ears turned red. ''Shut up, you idiot!''Zoro hurried to cover the boy's mouth..''He's going to hear you'', he whispered, while Nojiko smiled at the situation.

''It's alright if you don't want, Zoro..''She passed him his cell phone..''I understand..'', she said winking at him.

''No, no you misunderstood. Luffy is talking nonesense. I want to go out with you'' 

''WHAT??'', Sanji barked and stabbed a knife on the kitchen counter. 

''What's wrong Sanji?'', she asked innocently, placing the back of her palm, under her chin.

''Nothing, I'm mad with the mess of the kitchen''

''Alright, I'm leaving so you can work..I'll see you after work Zoro..'', she said blowing him a kiss, which made Sanji's blood boil.

Zoro nodded smirking, while Sanji exited the kitchen annoyed.

''I'll take my break now'', he said.

'That went well', Zoro thought. 

\----

Sanji went upstairs to his office for the break. His mood wasn't that good, after that little play that took place in his kitchen. 

He took abruptly a cigarette from his pocket and after three failed attempts to lit it, he sat down.

''Stupid Zoro...'', he starting murmuring..''lying to me...it was that you couldn't have something with me right now, because you had more important things you big, fat liar...

Knock, knock, knock 

''Come in!'', he barked irritated 

A long-nose young man with curly, black hair appeared shaking from fear, as Sanji glared at him.

He made a nervous smile. ''You know, I should come again later. You don't seem very well and every time that happens, you kick whomever is in front of you..''

Sanji sighed.''Come in, Usopp..I'm not angry with you''

The other man closed the door behind him and sat, taking out a paper from his sack.

''What did you find?'', Sanji asked seriously. 

''There is only one name on his contacts..''Sanji raised his brow..''Someone named Law..'', Usopp said and continued. 

''There is no exchange of messages between them, but since the day you hired him, he contacts that guy every night..''

''That doesn't say much about him. A random name on his phone, can be a friend or a relative...What's the duration of the calls?''

''Well, it's very short..About 2-3 minutes..''

''Concidering that he doesn't talk too much as a person, that's not odd either..What will make things clear, is the content of his calls and Robin's return..''

Usopp nodded in agreement. 

'I hope for your own good and mine, you are unmixed Zoro, or else I'll stop playing nice', he thought putting out his cigarette.

\----

While Sanji was on his break, Zoro thought of his next move. Right now, things are going smoothly. He doesn't need to rush things up with him. He must lay their relationship on steady foundations or else he'll get suspicious of his sudden interest. 

There are two things he learnt today:1.Sanji lives upstairs  
2: He rents the place from someone named Robin

'I can't do anything about her. I don't even know her last name. But I can search the upper floor.' 

'Somewhere he must have kept some information about his family, his true identity, something useful..'

'I have to get into there, during my break, when Sanji will be working; but I can't get rid of everyone else outside the kitchen. I must mislead them somehow, but how...' 

\----

23:00 is the closing time of 'Sunny'. 

Sanji looked around for Zoro, but he wasn't there.

''Hey Ace! Where's Zoro?'', he asked..

''I think he left, but he doesn't have cleaning duties today..''

''I just wanted to ask him something, but nevermind...'', he said glancing down.

''Why's the long face, huh?'', Ace asked pinching his cheek. 

''I don't know Ace'', Sanji said combing his hair. ''I'm gonna loose my mind...''

'' Zoro is the problem. You have a crush on him?''

''That's why I'm gonna loose my mind. I know I want him. I like what I see and his personality intrigues me, but...''he bit the inside of his cheek''...I don't know if it's something serious or I'm just charmed, because he resists me, he is not an easy one''

In the meantime, Zoro saw Sanji and Ace talking in the kitchen and hid behind the door.

''And when I heard that he was going out with Nojiko, it drove me crazy..I was irritated he said yes to her and not to me.''

''What more does she have from me?''

Sanji stopped as Ace looked astonished. 

''What?''

''I know jealousy, when I see it Sanji'', he chuckled. ''And for you to talk like that about a girl, means that Zoro is not a whim for you..''

Zoro behind the door grinned unconsciously, but he immediately shook his head.

'What am I smiling about? It's not a big deal...'

''Jealous? Me? You don't know what you're saying Ace...Go get some rest for the night. I'll clean up myself..Tell everyone to leave..''

''As you wish..I won't complain, but you know I'm right..'', he said smirking. 

''Goodnight, Ace!''

''See you tomorrow''

\----

The whole place was empty. Everyone left on Sanji's order. 

That was the perfect chance for Zoro. Sanji had a lot of cleaning to do himself and he could easily sneak into his place, but something hold him back. 

No matter how, of a good opportunity that was, something inside him told him that the blond has priority right now.

''Where is everyone?''

Sanji was startled as he heard a familiar voice talking. A voice that he lately couldn't take out of his mind.

''Zoro, why are you here? I thought you left...for your date'', he said mumbling. 

''I was in the bathroom..Also, I cancelled the date..''

''Why?''

''I chose to be where I wanted to be..And right now, I want to be with you'', he said and earned a warm smile from Sanji.

''In any case, I need a straightforward answer from you Zoro..''

''I want to know if I have any chance with you...''Zoro locked his eyes with his.

''The only reason, I kept trying with you was because you gave the impression that you liked me, but you just needed time..''

''When you accepted Nojiko's invitation I felt betrayed and betrayal is the only thing that I never forgive...''

Zoro looked down as the word betrayal hit him hard...He doesn't want to know how the whole story will affect Sanji if he ever learns the truth about him.

Everything about him is a lie, except the day they first met. 

''If I don't have any chance with you, tell me so I can move on, now that it's still early..I don't want to develop deeper feelings for you and get hurt in the end..''

That's right. Everything now is a false reality. He is sinking to a lie that he made of his own. He has no regrets. He will finish what he started. He has to..

''I said yes to Nojiko just to make you jealous, to see your reactions. Even she knew that I did it on purpose. Truth is....'', Zoro bit his lower lip'',..I really like you Sanji...''

Those words felt, unexpectedly natural and real.

Sanji blinked some times, trying to possess the other man's words.

''But I want to take it slow..''

'So you won't suspect me..', he completed the sentence in his mind.

Sanji closed the distance between them, placing his hands on Zoro's shoulders.

''I like the idea of taking things slow. That way we can learn more about each other..''

''Yes, that's exactly what I want'', Zoro said creating again again that weird feeling that Sanji felt before.

There was a coldness in the way he said the last words and Sanji felt it piercing his body. 

''As long as you look me in the eyes and being honest with me, I won't ask for more but to be yourself..''

''I will, I promise..'', Zoro said and hugged Sanji tighty.

'His body is warm, but his heart is cold. His look was vacant, when he promised me, but when he told me he likes me, I saw clarity in his eyes, just like he was, when I first met him..'

'I feel like I recieve love and hatred in the same time..He is like two peaple in the one body...'

'It's not the first time my  name brings me to dangerous situations..I need to be careful and not let feelings to take the better of me..'

\----

TBC


	4. Familiar feelings

Last night was very unique for Sanji. Zoro admitted that he likes him and wants to move on with him, slowly, but still he expects something more.

This time won't be like the others. That's what he wanted, at least, to believe. 

All his previous experiences with men, were just one failure after the other. Each and every one of them wanted nothing more, but to satisfy their carnal needs. Noone looked for a real relationship. 

But Zoro seems different. He is unique and he will try his best for this relationship to work out.

It's true he still has doubts about him, his motives for coming here, but still, he can't help it. He feels kinda happy and for the first time of his life he is optimistic.

\----

As he was going down the stairs, Sanji was called by his dear orange-haired friend Nami.

''Come here, lover boy'' Sanji immediately changed his course towards the kitchen and came closer the checkout leaning on the counter.

''What is it, my pretty Nami?''

''My pretty Sanji'', she started with her usual coy smile, ''how elegant you are dressed today! Is there any reason you are in a such good mood?''

Sanji shrugged. ''No, not really..''

''Ha. I don't buy it. Try something else. Coming here, dressed so nice, with that grin on your face. Come on something happened with the  dishy guy.''

''He hasn't arrived yet, right?'' Nami nodded and Sanji leaned even more to get closer to her.

''He gave me the okay''

''Are you together?''

''No'', Sanji said shaking his head. ''we are not together, but we're trying to take things slow. To know each other first, if you get me..''

''That's great Sanji! That's what you wanted''

''I know. I just hope this time, it ends better..'', he said sighing. 

''Time will tell''. Nami pulled him from the hand whispering in his ear. ''What about the other thing with his phone?''

Sanji looked around him to make sure Zoro wasn't anywhere.

''Franky recorded the call he had with that Law-guy, last night and he sent it to me on my email, but I still haven't heard it.''

''Didn't he tell you what they talked about?''

''He told me just to listen it myself and decide if it's suspicions or not''

''Morning'' 

Just hearing Zoro's voice scared the living daylights out of them. Neither Sanji nor Nami noticed him and straightaway they locked their eyes. 

They said nothing, but the spoke with their looks like they were saying 'did he hear us?'

''Good morning, Zoro'', Nami said first and Sanji followed after her, trying to act cool.

''Yeah, good morning Zoro or should I say good afternoon..'', Sanji said with a broad grin. 

Despite his earlier dread at Zoro's arrival, Sanji was very happy to see the other man.

''I'm only five minutes late and besides...'' Zoro smirked...''that way I get the chance to spend more time with you, than your dishes..'' 

Sanji touched the other man's cheek softly. ''But I'm paying you to wash my dishes, not to spend time with me.''

Sanji came closer to whispering in his ear with deep voice. ''For that, you need to come to me after work. Then it will be just the two of us and I promise you...'', he paused with his fingers touching the other man's neck...''my full attention will be on you''

Zoro gulped hard on that with his face turning a bit red and Sanji not getting enough of his adorable expression.

Nami coughed on purpose  clearing her voice. ''Guys, we are in public. There are some special places, called hotels for other stuff..'', she said smiling. 

The light red colour in Zoro's face became a beautiful shade of dark red.

''Stop teasing him Nami and you Zoro go to work and stop fooling around with me.''

''But you are occupying me'', Zoro claimed frowning.

''I'm your boss, I can do whatever I want. You, on the other hand, should do your job as you were asked for..'' 

Zoro not answering back, headed for the kitchen, annoyed by Sanji and the later along with Nami, bursted out laughing on his reaction. 

''You are mean Sanji..Don't scare Zoro or else he'll dump you...''

''I told you we're not together and besides, me scaring him? Don't make me laugh..He is all cute, when it comes to more erotic stuff, but believe me I doubt those muscles are for show.''

''Anyway, I brought my earphones to listen with you the recorded conversation.''

''Come behind the counter'', Nami said and Sanji did as he was told ,while they shared the earbuds.

\----

'That guy...', Zoro sighed,' there is no way for me to make him fall in love with me. I with fall way earlier than him, if he continues flirting me that way..'

'Let's face it! I'm out of my league here. Love games isn't my thing. Things must be speeded up before I create any kind of attachment with him'

'...but it's too damn difficult to resist him...there is something on him so charming..'

'I need to gain his trust as fast as I can, but what worries me most is, that he may be one step ahead me. Maybe I'm over suspicious, but I know I heard them saying 'law' and the fact that the were whispering makes me even more sure that something isn't right here.'

'Even if I ignore that fact, the random loss of my cell phone yesterday makes my suspicions reality. It's a good thing Law gave me a second phone.'

'Whether they are tapping my phone calls or not, I must use this phone to distract them. If they want to listen conversations, I'll give them a good show'

\----  
-Play-  
   
''Hello?''

*It's me Law..*, a man said with a lowered and bored tone.

''What's up?''

*Good*

''Did you kill anyone today?'', Zoro asked ironically.

A small chuckle was heard from the other line.

*Not, today. My score is still perfect. Everyone is alive*

''Were they easy ones?''

*It was my lucky day. I had two crucial cases with one of them being a certain death, but I made it. Blood was spilled in the room and unfortunately my shirt was stained by it and I had to throw it away*

''Next time, be more careful. Clothes are expensive''

*You?*

''Everything is fine.''

*When will you return?*

''Until, I finish my obligations, I can't return.''

*Alright, we talk later*

''Goodnight''

*You, too*

-Click-

The chef and the red-haired cashier looked at each other confused, after hearing the conversation.

''What was that?'', the blond asked, breaking the silence.

Nami shrugged, being as puzzled as ever.

''Was Zoro just talking to a psyco?''

''That's why Franky said to decide for yourself. I guess he was stunned by the dialogue, too'', the girl said obviously ironically. 

''We can wait for the next one. We shouldn't jump into conclusions. Besides, Zoro didn't say anything about himself. The whole conversation was bizarre, anyway. Just one word answers, a creepy talk about blood and death. We need more information''

Nami nodded in agreement and Sanji headed to the kitchen with peculiar feelings following him. 

As he opened the door, the first thing he saw, was his adorable green-haired idiot, facing him with those broad shoulders and his muscles being carved on his white t-shirt. 

He didn't dared to look lower. The whole image of Zoro doing the dishes was so damn sexy he couldn't resist. 

He walked silently, making sure not to disturb the other cooks. 

As the other man was unaware of his presence, obviously lost in his thoughts, Sanji took the opportunity and groped him, taking him out of his thoughts in an unexpected way.

''I...I thought we said to take things slow'', Zoro said with his breath being unsteady from the shock.

''What do you want me to do, then? Send you love letters, give you a flower? Whatever you want, I'll do it, just name it'', Sanji said with his hands trailing his back. 

''First impressions are always correct. You are the sexually obsessed kind, after all..''

''Oh, don't get so dramatic Zoro, I'm teasing you. I have the best intentions for. You are my treasure'', Sanji said earning a snort from Zoro.

''I don't get you..really...'', Zoro stopped as he started gigling. 

''Why are laughing, idiot?''

''Because, you are something else...You are a strict boss, then you are the sex maniac and then you start all these sappy stuff, like we are in love and...''

''And?''

''...you make me laugh'', Zoro said looking nowhere else, but in Sanji's blue eyes.

That moment he saw something in Zoro's eyes. A new look that showed tranquillity of mind.

He didn't know how important was laugh in Zoro's life and what memories brought back, but he knew he liked it.

''I'm glad'', he answered and Zoro opened a bit his eyes, ''because you are the first one saying something like that to me..''

Zoro raised his brow. 

''People always praise my cooking skills and I would be a liar if I said I don't like it. Luffy is my number one fan..'', Sanji looked around. ''Where is he?''

''He's eating with the customers'', Zoro said smirking and Sanji sighed. 

''Anyway, it's very important for me to know that I made someone even a little happy.. and the fact that, that someone is you, is even better''

Zoro's mouth dropped a bit. 

''I really want to learn more about you...Do you want to go on a date with me, after work, with no distractions around...''

''I just want to be Sanji and you to be Zoro. I won't be your boss, you won't be my employee. What are you saying?''

''Yes, I..I want that. No labels, just us'', Zoro said with a natural smile decorating his face and Sanji immediately returned the expression. 

\----

When both of them returned back to their duties, a heavy silence prevailed. Zoro couldn't even describe that feeling. 

He felt like he couldn't hear anything. The cooks where working, but no sound was made. 

Sanji was chopping the onions, Ace pured white wine on the pan, making fire, Pudding was melting the chocolate and Viola was shaping the dough.

Even Luffy was silent, despite making noise. Why? The chaos always prevails in the kitchen. Why can't he hear anything? Anything but steps.

Threatening steps that were coming closer. He could listen them loud and clear. High heels touching the floor. There was something familiar on that sound that he couldn't put his finger on it. 

A familiar frightening feeling buried deep inside him.

They stopped. He turned around as he heard the kitchen doors opening slowly. 

Noone else was aware of that but him.

''Sanji!'', a woman called from the door. She was very tall and classy. She inspired sophistication and elegance.  
   
''Won't you come welcome me?'' The head chef, turned around and a broad smile replaced his serious expression. 

''Robin! I missed you'', he said taking out his stained apron, to hug his friend. 

Zoro on the other hand, was frozen. He didn't know why, but as the woman kept talking he unconsciously started trembling as cold sweat showered him. He touched his neck not knowing what to do to control his body right now. He was suffocating. 

The woman turned her head towards his direction. That was the cherry on the cake. 

''Is he the new guy?'', she asked making a gentle smile. 

''Yeah...'', Sanji paused as he saw that something was going on with Zoro. ''Zoro, are you okay? You look pale. Do you need to sit?'', the blond asked concerned, but talking no answer in return made him really worried.

Zoro saw people mouthing words, like he lowered the volume on tv. 

Cold-blue piercing eyes and black raven hair, was the only thing he saw, before falling on the floor, loosing consciousness. 

''Zoro!'', Sanji called him and run towards him to help, with Robin following after him.

''Maybe, his blood pressure dropped'', Robin suggested. ''Did he eat breakfast?''

''I don't know. He was just fine, ten minutes ago...'', he answered. ''Guys don't come near him. He needs space.''

After some seconds later, the colour on his skin returned and Zoro slowly opened his eyes. 

The first thing he saw, was Sanji and smirked. 

''Did you knocked me out with your kicks?'', he said trying to get up, when the blond stopped him.

''Don't, you idiot! Lie down for some minutes. No work for you today. You need food, rest and doctor to make sure you are alright''

''It's not a big deal. It happened before. It had something to do with psychological crap..''

Sanji frowned. ''You'll do as I say''

''I will, only if...''he made a motion for him to come closer..'' you tell me that our plans for the night won't be ruined''  
   
''Are you an idiot?''

''Im sorry, only on that condition I'll do as you say''

''Okay''

Zoro smiled at the answer, but that smile dropped, when he saw that woman again. 

For a second he had forgotten about her. He still can't get the familiarity towards that woman and his inexcusable fear for her.

Now that Sanji was beside him, he felt kinda secured, but still there is something in her he doesn't like.

\----  
TBC


	5. Past and Present (part 1)

After Zoro's little episode in the kitchen, Sanji bulldozed him into eating, especially when he learnt that he never eats breakfast and sustains himself with fast food.

As he was eating, he kept glancing at Sanji's direction, but he wasn't focusing on him. His full attention was on that Robin woman, with whom he was talking.  

He couldn't understand, why he felt so uneasy around her. He doesn't know her at all, but there is something on her...something so familiar in her eyes, her look, that he can't remember. It's like there is a barrier in that specific memory of his.

''Do you want me to interrogate him?; discreetly of course like always'', Robin asked making a broad smile.

''No, not today'', Sanji said glimpsing at Zoro. ''I want him to rest'' 

''I can start with his name I guess, but I need to have a talk with him as soon as possible; to decipher his personality. The face and the body, can say more than the name itself''

''Why are you in such hurry, my sweet psycologist?''

Robin's expression, became serious. ''The way he looks at me, like he knows me. That's what got me confused and that's why I want to have a talk with him immediately. What's strange, is that I have the same feeling''

Sanji frowned. ''You think you know him from somewhere?''

She nodded in agreement. ''From the past, my drear past, but I can't remember''

''Maybe he is an ex boyfriend''

She chuckled. ''Don't be ridiculous. I never dated someone that young. In any case, be careful for now and until I take some answers don't get very friendly with him''

''I'll try'', Sanji said rubbing his neck awkwardly. 

\----

Zoro was sent to his 'home' for the day and the first thing he did, was to open the drawer of the nightstand, taking a red cell phone out of it.

He opened his usual phone and copied the Law's phone number to call him. 

\--Calling...--

'I'm working right now. Make it quick', the man said with his normal bored tone. 

''I think someone wiretapped the other phone'', Zoro said and sat on the bed.

'Exactly as I predicted. You will keep using the other phone as vitrine, as we first agreed, and with this one, I want a detailed report of your moves so I can guide you. You can't keep me in the dark anymore'

Zoro frowned. ''You think I'm an idiot? That I can't make it without your help? Is that what you think?''

'You're not an idiot, but you entered an unknown territory. That Sanji guy you found, no matter if he is involved with his father's businesses or not, he will comb through anyone stranger on his environment'

Zoro's expression became more calm.

'When you belong to an infamous family like his, you are even afraid of your own shadow. You won't get what you want that easy. That's why I'm saying to trust me on this one. One wrong move and you'll end up dead'

''I'm sorry. Don't think that I'm ungrateful. Without your help, I would never made it that far, I told you that before. Anyway, you need to be careful, too. It's possible they have your number''

The other man snorted. 'Like hell they will catch me. Unless you reveal information about me, there is no way for them to get me, not even through you'

Zoro chuckled in return. ''You're right. You are too badass to be caught''

'I have to hang up'

''Wait, wait, one last thing''

'Ah, what is it?'

''Today, a woman came to work. It seems, she is the owner of the building and when I saw her I passed out''

'Be more specific'

''I don't know why, but when she looked at me, I was scared. I started trembling and I fell down. I have a feeling that I know her, but I can't remember''

'What do you know about her?'

''Nothing actually. She rents the whole building to Sanji and her name is Robin''

'Describe her', he ordered.

''Tall, long black hair and blue piercing eyes''

'Hmm..'

''What is it? Do you have any idea of who she might be?''

'It might have nothing to do with the one I have in mind, but it's just a hunch..', Law said with uncertainty.

''Tell me Law, whatever it is I need to know something about that woman''

''There was a scandal twenty years ago, about a family that forced their daughter, since the age of four, to sell her body to wealthy men. Sometimes they rented her to them, just to have more profit. There was a rumour that she was raped by her parents, too, but nothing was confirmed', he said and continued. 

'One night, her parents were found murdered. Her mother was stabbed seventy five times in her chest and her father ninety times are in the neck. She killed them with a jack-knife.'

'The police looked for her, but she was nowhere to be found. People were sympathetic to her at first, because of what she's been through, but everything changed eight months later, when two hundred wealthy men got brutally murdered, by her hand, in just one night'

''WHAT? That's impossible'', Zoro barked in disbelief. 

'The government has declared a state of emergency and placed her to the list of the top ten most dangerous criminals in the world. They even put a bounty on her head. Even though she was only ten years old everyone trembled even at the mention of the name Nico Robin. Later, they claimed they found her dead body on the river, without tangible proof'

''And why do you think that girl is Robin?''

'Cause, two years ago, I heard a rumour that Nico Robin was still alive and she was working with powerful underworld bosses. It wouldn't be surpising if she worked for the Vinsmoke'

''I don't know. There might be one hundred Robin in the entire world''

''It's just an assumption. For now, be very careful around her. She must be their trump card, to confirm your credibility''

'Roger that'

'I wasted too much time. I have to get prepared for a surgery. See ya' 

\--Click--

\----

The night has arrived and Zoro started getting prepared for his 'date'. He can't even refer to that word: date.

Roronoa Zoro doesn't have dates, it's embarrassing. He doesn't even know, what people do in dates. 

'Maybe sappy stuff like holding hands and touching and kis...no, no I won't let him. I have my pride. I'm not an easy target. If he wants kisses, he has to sweat for them. When I finish with him, he'll beg me to glimpse at him..', Zoro thought smirking, but immediately shook his head.

''Am I an idiot? What the heck am I thinking? I need to stay focused on my goal'', he said to himself looking at the mirror. 

23:37

Knock, knock, knock 

Zoro was ready. Black jeans, combat boots, khaki t-shirt with three buttons opened and three golden earrings hanging from his left ear, combined perfect with his naturally tanned skin.

He opened the door to Sanji, who wasn't dressed on his normal suit. He wore blue jeans, brown oxford shoes, a simple white t-shirt and a brown jacket. 

Even Zoro could admit it. Sanji looked amazing, even in casual clothes. The suit made him look professional and attractive, but casual clothes made him more approachable and relaxed.

Sanji took a look at Zoro from top to toe and raised his hands.  
''I give up, don't shoot me soldier''

''Shut up! I won't come if you make fun of my clothes''

''You know Zoro, you always pretend to be so tough and serious, but truth is, you are a big sensitive shofty'', Sanji said, while caressing Zoro's cheek. 

Zoro reacted at the gesture like always, feeling awkward, while earning a giggle from the blond.  
''I'm not a softy and stop that''

''Stop what?'', Sanji asked, while he kept touching his face.

''That touching thing, it annoys me''

Sanji snorted. ''Your adorable reactions worth all the money in the world. I'm teasing you because you react that way, but for tonight, I promise I will behave''

''Good. So where will you take me''

''You'll see, when we'll arrive'', Sanji said winking at him.

\----

Sanji drove him with his car to a desolate place. No lights around, no people, old stores with broken shutters and full of graffiti. Some dog barks echoed from far away breaking the silence. 

In front of them there was a wooden sign going back and forth from the evening breeze, writing on it' The Rising Death'. 

Yeah that neighbourhood looked very good for a first date or for the perfect kill. 

''If you planning on killing me tell me now, to get prepared''

''I know this place looks weird, but I wanted to take you somewhere special, so I can learn more about you.''

Zoro looked around and smiled.  
''I know it seems strange now, but you'll get what I mean in a couple of minutes''

Sanji wrapped his palm around Zoro's wrist and headed towards the door of that old tavern, with that strange wooden sign. 

The chef knocked the door twice and a blonde man in goggles appeared, smoking a cigar. He seemed quite muscled.

''What do you have for me?'', he asked and Zoro raised his brow at the question, completely confused, while Sanji took a card from his pocket and passed it on him.

''I have an ace of hearts''

''What about the boy?'', he asked pointing his finger towards Zoro. 

''He's with me''

''Alright, you can both come in, but next time he needs a pass''

''I know Paulie''

''In that case, good luck and have fun'', the man said, smirking, while Sanji and Zoro entered the building. 

As they went downstairs, noise started to be heard and became even louder.

At the end, a door appeared and Sanji pushed it. As the door opened, Zoro was surprised at what he saw.

That place was nothing compared to its outside appearance. Outside it looked ruined and abandoned, but the inside was huge and very crowded, but mostly with men. 

Zoro didn't like the crowds, in fact he hated them, but he saw something in this place he really liked.

There was an arena with fighters on the right side, on the left side a bar was placed, with people competing each other at drinking, but generally the whole place was full of games, that people placed bets on them. 

Zoro looked around excited and ready to enter the arena. He loved fighting. His father was his first teacher and fighting was the only thing that still connected them.

''You like it?'', Sanji asked.

''Sure I do. Where did you find that place?'', Zoro asked grinning, unable to hide his happiness.

''I got an invitation from Ace.''

''An invitation?'', Zoro asked confused.

''In order to get to this place, you need an invitation, because it's illegal'' Zoro looked surprised. 

''The invitation lasts just for once. In order to come again, you need a pass.''

''And how can I get one?''

''Are you interested?'', Sanji asked with knowing smile.

''Of course I am'', he said with certainty, surprising the other man. ''This place is a dream come true. I can blow off some steam here. Now, tell me''

''The only way to get a pass, is to win a least ten games or ten rounds in the arena''

''That's all? That explains how easily you took a pass, too'', Zoro said ironically. 

''Don't underestimate me. The pass I've got is an ace'' Zoro shrugged. ''That means that I have won, at least one hundred times. The ace is given, only to the best''

''Poncy..I'll get an ace, too. I'm much better than you''

''Will see about that'', Sanji said smirking. ''Over there, we can sign up''

They both went to write down their names, but there were two lists and Zoro frowned. 

''Why are there two lists?''

''The first list is for one-round matches and the second is for three-round''

''So, why you take part in the first one. Can't handle three rounds?''

''The three-round matches require the use of a weapon and I don't fight like that. I refuse even to have a scratch on my hands. I need them to work. I am a chef first and then a fighter''

Zoro was amazed by the answer. ''That's admirable, really. It's even more manly that you use your body instead of hiding behind weapons'', he said and Sanji smiled gently. It was a beautiful natural smile, that hid happiness behind. 

''You keep saying things that no one ever told me'' That phrase mystified Zoro even more.  
''Things that people always hated me about, you'', he paused pointing his finger to Zoro's chest'', find them..you find something good to tell...'' 

Sanji caressed again Zoro's cheek, but this time felt different. He wasn't teasing him and Zoro didn't feel the urge to stop him. It was a loving gesture, that Zoro have missed. He missed receiving kindness from people, his people, his family and Sanji managed to awaken that feeling. Sanji makes him to recapture his happy memories with his family. 

They both felt something strong at that moment, that didn't allow them to look anywhere else, but each other's eyes. His blue eye locked with Zoro's grey.

Sanji took the initiative to close the distance between them, looking intensely at Zoro's eyes and lips, whispering''Thank you''

Zoro felt like the place was empty, like the time was stopped and it was just him and Sanji. It was obvious that he was attempting to kiss him, but he didn't want to stop him and he couldn't. His mind was blank that he couldn't even remember his name. He let go of himself and gave in to that new feeling, flowing into his body like impetuous river. 

He closed his eyes and waited for their lips to meet and seal one another.

\----

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm grateful for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. Everything is highly appreciated! :P
> 
> I want to inform you that the next chapter will be updated very soon, if you like the story and want to keep reading and I wish to everyone to have a nice day! ♡♡♡


	6. Past and Present (part 2)

'I feel it. Him coming closer to me; his smoking breath tickling my nose, calling me to share it with him. My heart beating so fast with no particular reason.'

'Only in the anticipation of what is about to happen, a strange feeling of want is growing into my stomach. I don't know what to do to control this sensation, so I'll let it guide me.'

'I close my eyes and I almost feel his lips touching mine...'

~''You fucking kid, where do you think you're going? The performance have just started'', a man with long blonde hair said.

''LET MY CHILD GO, PLEASE..'', a black haired woman screamed, with tears running uncontrollably from her eyes. 

''SHUT UP!'', the man ordered kicking her in the belly. The woman, who was restrained with chains from the ceiling, couldn't support her weight on her legs anymore. She fell on her knees and started coughing up blood.

''MOM!'', the boy howled.

''Please'', she whispered not having enough strength to speak up, ''let him go. He's done nothing to you''

The man kicked her again, but this time it was in her head, making the woman scream again from pain, while her child was helplessly watching her suffer.

''Nobody asked you. Your little bastard, will see our little play till the end. He has a front row seat, so don't complain.'', the man turned to look at the boy. ''Am I right kid?''~

Zoro opened his eyes sharply, turning his head the other way, preventing the upcoming kiss. 

Sanji didn't know what went wrong, to earn the other man's rejection. 

''Zoro'' Sanji called him, but he didn't respond. He looked lost in his thoughts. His unsteady breathing made the chef really worried, so he touched him gently on the shoulder to calm him.

The other man didn't even seem to notice him anymore. He was pale, like he saw a ghost. At that moment, he wondered, if he was the cause of this situation, after all.

When Zoro, seemed to come back to his senses, he focused his look on Sanji's visible eye, who looked concerned and disappointed, at the same time.

At the touch of Sanji's hand on his shoulder, Zoro removed it abruptly, like he had some kind of disease and ran towards the bathroom, leaving him behind.

This date wasn't proceeding, as well as expected. In fact, it was a complete failure. Sanji wasn't surprised. It was too good to be true. Him, not failing at something. He always screw things up.

~ ''I don't get you..really[....] you are something else. You are a strict boss, then you are the sex maniac and then you start all these sappy stuff, like we are in love and..[...]..you make me laugh''~

Those words continued echoing on his mind, since they were first spoken by Zoro. It really made him happy, but now the only thing he managed to do, was to make Zoro sick of him, avoiding him like the plague. 

\----

Reaching the bathroom, was more difficult, than he thought. He felt his head heavy and staggered, unable to control his shakily walk. When he made there, he turned on the tap, letting cold water flow.

He looked at himself in the mirror; he felt dirty and washed his face repeatedly, with droplets falling from running through his body. 

~''The time has come mom, dad.. I swear in front of you that I'll avenge your death and at last you will rest in peace..~

He started pacing back and forth, sighing, because of the huge weight he carried on his chest. He stopped only to find support at the wall, while he looked at the ceiling. 

'How did that happen to me?', he thought pulling his hair with frustration. 'I was about to kiss him and I wanted it. I wasn't about to do it for my revenge. No, I desired that kiss. I desired to kiss Sanji, someone with the Vinsmoke's blood in his veins. Dating with the son of my parents' murderer; ridiculous. I want to throw up even at the thought. I almost betrayed them, in the worst way I could'

Zoro let his hands slide into his face. He was desperate. He didn't know what to do anymore.

'I keep repeating to myself to stay focused on my goal, but I always do the exact opposite. I can't be cold with Sanji. I can't use him. I'm just useless, but I need to try dammit. I'll never get another chance to be closer to my goal'

\----

A half hour passed for Zoro to finally come out from the bathroom. He fells a little better, but still he has a lot of way to go, to manage controlling his feelings.

When he went outside he didn't expect Sanji, to be at the spot he left him of course. Probably he already left the place, after what happened, but to his surprise, Zoro spotted him sitting on the bar. 

He was still there, smoking with the right hand and drinking wine with the left.

Zoro came closer, uncertain of what to say to the other man.

''I thought you left'', he said honestly. 

''I asked you out. It would be rude of me to leave you here, especially if you don't feel well'', he said with a half smile.

''Want me to bring you something, sir?'', the barman intervened. 

''Whiskey'' Zoro didn't say another word, until his drink came. He kept looking at Sanji, who was spacing out, looking at the void. He drank the whiskey all at once, shuting his eyes tightly. ''I'm sorry''

That caught a bit Sanji's attention, but still, it didn't changed that look he had on his face. He looked emotionally tired. A look that Zoro never received from the blond. His eyes always sparkling, but not now.

''Don't be. It was my fault, for I assuming that you wanted that kiss, too'', he said drinking another sip of his wine. 

''No, you got this wrong. I really wanted to, but..''

Sanji chuckled bitterly. ''..but you felt sick of just picturing it on your mind''Zoro lowered his head, looking inside his glass. ''I get it Zoro, I'm not dumb''

Zoro was speechless. Half of what Sanji said were true. He just saw through him and he couldn't answer back.

''You don't have to feel bad. We were just trying. If it didn't work that thing between us, it's okay. We can still be friends''

Zoro wouldn't object on that. He truly couldn't bear it, being Sanji's lover. Having him only as a friend, maybe would benefit the both of them. 

He can still come close to him, even as a friend. He knew that continuing the path of flirting with him, would lead him, sooner or later, to get emotionally attached to Sanji.

The kiss that was about to happen, was enough proof for him. It's better to continue on a friendly zone.

''I really want that, if it's still okay with you'' 

Sanji gave him, his hand and Zoro in return offered his own.  
''It's a deal'', he said smiling. ''We're friends''

''We are friends'', Zoro repeated and they shook their hands. 

They had a couple more drinks in silence, exchanging one or two words and they left. None of them was in the mood to fight on the arena, at least today.

Sanji drove Zoro back to his hotel also in silence. The chef couldn't hide his disappointment on what happened. It wasn't Zoro's rejection that upseted him, but the way it happened. It wasn't that Zoro wasn't ready for it, he just, didn't want it; he seemed even to hate the thought of it. 

That was what Sanji was thinking the whole time; that and the fact that Zoro didn't denied it, which meant that it was true.

''Goodnight'', was the only thing Sanji said, turning his back to Zoro and moving towards his car.

''Wait Sanji!'', Zoro shouted from behind, which made the blond to turn back. ''I really had fun today, and..'', Zoro rubbed his neck ''..and I would like to repeat it''

There was a pause between them, so Zoro continued. ''Even if it is as friends, I want to hang out together more often. I meant each and every word I said to you up to this point. I really like you and you have a unique way of making me laugh and I don't I want to loose that, to loose your company''

Sanji was completely awe-struck by Zoro's words with his eyes sparkling again.

''Besides'', he continued with a smirk on his face ''I can't wait to fight you. Tonight, we didn't have the chance to, but next time, I'll kick your ass''

Sanji chuckled.''In your dreams marimo''

''Marimo? What the heck is that''

''It's moss. I just called you moss-head, but marimo sounds nicer''

Zoro smiled. ''Alright, I'll think one for you too, but for now'', he paused to yawn, ''I want to sleep or else my boss will scold me, tomorrow''

''But, I'm your boss'', Sanji claimed, with Zoro chuckling in return.

''No,'' Zoro said shaking his finger, ''today you are Sanji and I'm Zoro, no labels, remember?''

That last one was enough to make Sanji laugh. ''Actually, you are pretty damn right'', he admitted. 

Just seeing Sanji laugh right now, creates a warm feeling in Zoro's chest. He also feels more happy. Seeing the blond upset today, made him also upset for some strange reason and he wanted to make him cheer him up somehow. 

Sanji is the son of his worst enemy; a Vinsmoke. He knows he shouldn't feel that way, but he doesn't hate Sanji, he could never hate him. He is an awesome guy. Talented and dignified. 

It's true that he'll take advantage of their friendly, from now on, relationship, but he won't hurt him. He has already decided that. He'll find the information he seeks and then he'll leave. 

''Damn Zoro, that was a good one, but I have to go and let you sleep a little''

''Whoa, how nice of you, to give me your permission'', he said ironically. 

''Watch your words marimo! Tomorrow, you'll have work to do and I expect you to be nothing but exceptional'', Sanji said waving at Zoro, while leaving. 

''Goodnight to you, too, boss'', it was the last thing he said and went into the hotel. 

\----

The next day, found Sanji waking up with a thirty minute delay. He slept only four hours and he looked like shit.  

He was the head chef and he had to be earlier than everyone else, in order to prepare the kitchen and the foods.

As he was going down the stairs, he found everyone on their positions. Right now he was a bad example for his co-workers. 

''Sanji!''It was Nami's sweet and coy voice, calling. 

Sanji literally was crawling his feet, while rubbing his eye.

''Mornin', Nami'', he said exhausted and Nami smiled slyly, putting some ideas into her mind, about her friend's exhaustion. 

''You stayed up all night?''

''Kinda''

''So the date was a success after all?''

''Yeah,'' At that Nami opened her eyes and smiled, until Sanji finished his answer. ''A successful failure''

Nami frowned. ''Why?''

''We'll stay friends. Nothing more, nothing less. He likes me, but not for something over friendship''

Nami gave him a comforting rubbing on his back. ''So, you'll just give up on him? You said he was special''

''He is, but still, that isn't enough. This whole thing is one-sided, so better things stay the way they are''

''I'm sorry..., but don't get upset. There are plenty more fish in the sea''

''I know and I'll be fine, don't worry'', he said smiling, to assure his orange-haired friend and headed for the kitchen, as usual.

\----

At his break, Zoro went outside for a walk to get some fresh air. He had twenty minutes. That was plenty enough. 

Things today, were very quiet. It seems that Zoro got so much used on Sanji's teasing, that now it seemed weird that he didn't do it. He wouldn't lie if he'd say that he missed it. He caught Sanji glancing a him a couple of times, but he knows it's for the best, not to get that close with him.

As he was walking, he decided to go at the park. After all, it was on the opposite side of his work. He had only to cross the street, so he would be easily back in time.

He sat on a bench, letting his head fall back and crossing his ankles. He closed his eyes, enjoying the fresh air, running through his hair. 

He felt that someone sat next to him, but he didn't bother to see, who it was. It's pretty common for strangers to sit on public benches together. 

''Came here for a break?'', a woman's voice said, breaking the silence. Zoro opened his eyes just from curiosity, but they are right, when they say curiosity killed the cat.

His face expression from bored became frightened as he saw next to him, that woman again. Robin. She was smiling gently, but that creeped out Zoro even more. He started trembling again, without knowing why.

''W...Who are you?'', he said with shaking voice and Robin immediately looked worried about the other man's reaction. 

''What are going to do to me? Just let me go, please!'' Those words came unconsciously from Zoro. He was obviously frantic and experienced his own delirium right now. Robin didn't do anything to give him the impression that she wanted to harm him in any way and for God's sake, he was free to go. It's not like she kept him hostage. 

Paradoxically, the other man's words felt too familiar, like deja vu and the more he looked at Zoro, the more she felt like she knew him. It's possible that her experience with him, must have been too traumatic even for her to remember. 

Even so, she promised Sanji, to search if Zoro is 'clear' or not. Although, she knows very well, that a person, who is connected with her dark past is not here with good intentions, but she prefers to keep that secret for now, just in the slitest possibility of being wrong. 

\----

TBC


	7. Living Nightmare

'That woman again. Why is she here and why am I trembling again? What is it to fear? I don't even know her, but I want to get out of here. No, I need to get away from her right now, but..' 

Zoro broke the eye contact with Robin only to look in horror at himself. 'I'm helpless, my hands and my legs, I can't move them. They are numb. What am I suppose to do now? I can't escape like that', he thought as stress started to consume him.

At that moment, Zoro sees a slim hand touching his own. At the view of Robin touching his arm, he let out a loud cry, that made the woman pull it back right away, without a second thought. 

That loud shriek, was enough to awaken unpleasant feelings to Robin, but still, it wasn't enough to bring those memories back. She just had a hazy image on her mind. 

Right now, though, she tried to stay focused on Zoro, who definitely needed help, but she didn't know how to handle things, when the source of the problem, seemed to be her. 

'Touching him, only deteriorates things. Talking to him, is useless, amidst the tumult. I should call for help. Sanji is just on the other side of the street' 

Robin glances at Zoro again, who doesn't seem to be aware of where he is anymore, like he lost contact with the environment surrounding him. 

'No, his condition is very serious, to be left alone here. At this state, he could harm himself or others, without wanting it'. 

'Move hands, move! I'm begging you', Zoro was pleading desperately in his mind.

By the time Robin, made the move to take her cell phone out of her bag, she saw Zoro taking slowly a small knife out of his belt. She froze. She hadn't even noticed that Zoro had a knife on him and worst of all: the man was holding it too close on his veins. 

She had to act fast, to blindside him somehow. Any wrong move, could be fatal for him. She planned on just grasping it abruptly, so the man won't have any chance to react, but she reconsidered, when she saw Zoro stop moving. 

He raised his head and locked his eyes with hers. Robin saw emptiness in his eyes. He doesn't even recognise her anymore. Seeing him like that, remimded of herself. How hollow she felt, every time  she had sex with all these disgusting men. The feeling of tiredness and exhaustion, not wanting to live anymore, so the suffer can stop.

Zoro right now is experiencing a bad memory, that still hunts him. He isn't really willing to die, but an older self of his, prevails, messing up with his thoughts. 

''Stop him, please'', he whispers, catching by surprise the woman. ''Don't let him do it''

That was the last thing Zoro said, taking some steps back and start running on a random direction. 

''NO!'', Robin shouts''WAIT ZORO! COME BACK!'' Robin started running, to catch up with the him.

\----

''Sanjiii...I'm bored! Where is Zoro? I don't want to work alone'', Luffy whined.

Sanji rolled his eyes. ''I skip the part, in which you are supposedly working, to tell you that Zoro is on his break''

The boy crossed his arms in front of his chest. ''That's unfair. His break is longer than mine''

''What the hell, are you talking about, idiot? The break is twenty minutes for each of you. I'm not unfair on that matter''

''Then how come he is late 15 minutes?''

Sanji took a look at his watch, only to find that Luffy was right and that, was enough to piss him off.

''He probably goldbricks, but be patient Luffy. When he comes back, I'll teach him a very educational lesson''

''Man, the last time you did that, to me I had bruises all over my body for over a week'', the boy said bursting out laughing. ''Ah those times were the best, don't you think Ace?''

Ace laughed in return. ''You looked like a dalmatian dog, but you have to admit it, you deserved it.''

''Of course he did'', Sanji intervened. ''He hid in my kitchen all the night, eating all the supplies and the next morning I found the idiot  snoring on the counter''

''And you kicked me on my head and I fell down''

''Yes, and then you said..''

''Sanji, make me breakfast I'm hungry!'', he said still laughing.

Sanji gritted his teeth at the memory and landed a kick on Luffy's head. 

''Ouch'', the boy said rubbing his head. ''Why did you do that for?''

''Felt like it''

At that moment, Robin swept in the kitchen startling everyone. She was breathless and spluttered some incoherent words. Sanji walked up to her and rubbed in her back circles, so he can put her at ease.

''Calm down, Robin. What's going on?''

''..Zoro'', she said trying to catch up her breath. ''..I..lost him...he's..in danger..''

''Guys, bring her some water!'', the chef ordered. 

Kaya filled a glass with water and offered it to the frantic woman. 

''Feeling better?'', Sanji asked concerned and Robin nodded. ''Can you start from the beginning?''

She looked at him. ''I met Zoro at the park and when he saw me he started acting stange''

''Like last time?''

''No, worse'', she said and the chef frowned. ''He was scared and he was pleading me to leave him alone, like I was threatening his life, but I did nothing, I swear''

''I know Robin. You wouldn't hurt anyone. Tell me now, what happened next?''

''After that, he seemed lost. He didn't even recognise me. Then he took a knife out''

''Did he threatened you?''

''No, not me, but himself''. That made Sanji fret. ''He was still unharmed the last time I saw him, but he started running and I couldn't find him after that''

''Don't worry, dear. I'll look for him. Ace! I'll leave you in charge here'', he said taking off his apron, but Robin stopped him, by grabbing his arm.

''Be careful with him. He's in consternation. He needs help, real help'', she said with a serious tone in her voice. 

Sanji nodded and left to find him.

\----

Sanji's first place to look for him was the park, of course. He prayed for Zoro to be somewhere around or else finding him would be almost impossible, especially if it starts getting darker.   

He looked for him for one full hour. That park was bigger, than he thought. 

'Damn Zoro, where are you?', he thought looking around. He started loosing his patience and becoming more worried as time passed. He couldn't forget that Zoro holds a knife with him. 

He took a cigarette from his packet and lit it up. 'What if he stabed himself to death or  killed a passerby?' He shook his head. 'No, no negative thoughts. I'll find him and he'll be alright'

At once, Sanji noticed someone behind a tree, sitting on the ground, but he couldn't distinguish who it was. He put out his cigarette with his shoe and ran towards the man's direction. 

With every step, Sanji's heart beated faster. He didn't know, who was lying under the tree, but he could feel it. It was Zoro.

When he arrived, he found that indeed it was him and a for a moment a weight lifted out of his chest. ''Zoro?!''

No response. He was there lying, supporting his weight on the tree trunk. His left leg was bended and his left hand rested on his knee. Yet, he noticed that with his right hand he was holding a knife with blood on it.

Spooked on what he saw, he grabbed it abruptly from his hand and threw it far away. He noticed that Zoro's hands had dried blood on them and took a closer look to make sure it wasn't too late. 

At that moment, he could hear his own heart beating loudly, from the anxiety. He sighed out of relief, realising that the cut weren't deep, thank goodness. Only the thought of Zoro dying almost gave him a heart attack.

He placed immediately his palms on Zoro's cheeks and locked his eyes with his, trying to make him concentrate on him, but the other man didn't seem to react. His eyes were bleary, empty. As Robin said, he was lost.

''Zoro! Answer me Zoro! It's me Sanji'', he said desperately, but it didn't work. The blond didn't know what to do, so he embraced him affectionately, feeling the other man's unsteady breathing, his beating heart. ''You'll be fine, Zoro. I won't let anyone hurt you. I swear''

That was the only thing Sanji said, feeling the other man's condition stabilise and his two hands embracing him back and that filled him with hope. At last Zoro snapped out of it.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, but Sanji didn't mind at all. He knew that Zoro needed that right now.

No words were spoken. There was a comforting silence between them.

''I'm sorry'', was the first thing Zoro said and the chef unhugged him to face him properly. ''I'm sorry for leaving from work''

''Are you stupid? I lost ten years of my life, when I saw you in this state. Not talking, not reacting and with that bloody knife on you'', he said concerned, leaving Zoro speechless by the indication of care.''Were you trying to kill yourself?''

''No'', he said certain. ''I don't plan on suiciding. To be honest, I don't even know how the hell did I end up here. Last time, I remember, I was sitting on a bench''

Sanji sighed. ''If you don't know what were you thinking yourself, then I can't give you the answer to that either.'' 

The other man didn't talk, but Sanji needed to know.

''Want to talk to me?''

He shook his head.

''That's fine. But you know, you have to talk to someone sooner or later, someone you trust'' Zoro looked away. ''That thing you hold inside you, will kill you if you keep on ignoring it''

Zoro lowered his head. He knew Sanji was right, but he wasn't ready to share his memories with anyone. Not even Law, whom he knew for years.

''Thanks for finding me and all, but please, I want to go home, if you don't mind'', the man said obviously exhausted, after his recent experience. 

''No way marimo. I won't let you drive me crazy, wondering if you are dead or alive, after what happened. You'll stay with me tonight''

''That's not necessary. I'll be fine after some rest. I was just stressed, don't worry''

''No. It's either I stay with you tonight or you with me. You choose''

''That's the same thing''

''Not exactly, but the conclusion is the same. We'll stay together tonight''

''Damn, you're stubborn. Alright, but it will be just for tonight. Tomorrow, everything is going back to normal. Deal?''

''Deal'', the blond said satisfied. 

\----

Sanji asked Zoro to sleep on his place, because it was closer and the latter didn't seem to mind at all. Their walk to his place was silent, but Sanji during that time, made sure to text Robin. 

*I found him. He's alright. Please, hide, because we are returning to the cafe*

Zoro took a glimpse at Sanji, while he was occupied with his cell phone. 'He'll let me stay on his place. I couldn't ask for a better chance to search for the information I want. It'll be difficult with him around, but it's now or never'

Sanji didn't bother to return to work. Thankfully, he had loyal friends to depend on at times like this. He took Zoro immediately on his apartment upstairs. The only reason for him to get downstairs, was just to bring food to Zoro.

Zoro on the other hand, didn't make a move to search the place, while Sanji was down. It was too risky. He prefered to make his attempt in the night. 

For the time, he took a look at the blond's room. It was so Sanji that he chuckled at himself looking around. Warm colours, double bed, red sheets. He also had a bookcase, with mostly cook books and romances.

'Maybe I misjudged him. He did say that he's the romantic type'. Out of curiosity, Zoro picked one of them, just to flick though it, but he was surprised, when he discovered that behind that beautiful vitrine of cook books and cute romances, some other books were hidden. 

Gay porn. Yeah it was porn, nothing more, nothing less. 'I was right to call him sex maniac after all. Who reads these crap anyway? You must be desperate to read porn', he thought putting it back to the book self.

He opened the door of the room to check if Sanji was coming and took the book again, starting to read at some random pages. It was unexpectedly absorbing. Zoro was blushing at the details provided in the book. 

''I brought''Zoro was startled at Sanji's voice and the book fell from his hands and landing in front of Sanji's feet''..you food..'', he finished as he stared at the book. He gulped hard, avoiding to land his eyes on Zoro out of embarrassment. 

''I...I was...I'' Zoro just couldn't find a good excuse. He felt he could die out of shame. He never experienced anything like that before.

''You're hungry right?'', Sanji said changing the topic and gave the plate to Zoro.

As Zoro was eating, Sanji picked up the book from the floor and acted as calm as he could, to hide his nervousness. 'He must think that I'm some kind of pervert. Damn! I don't want him to think that. Not that I care. We are friends now, right?' 

Time passed quietly. None of them seemed eager to talk that much, after that scene.

Sanji took one of the pillows and moved towards the bathroom. 

''Where are you going?'', Zoro asked.

''I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep''

''Do you have a bed in the bathroom?'', he asked ironically and Sanji rolled his eyes.  
   
''I'll sleep in the bath tab. You'll sleep on the bed and don't refuse, I'll be fine''

''Why? The bed is for two. We can sleep together'', he said bluntly and Sanji's jaw dropped open and a wave of heat took over him. 'Easy for you to say', Sanji thought.

\----  
TBC 


	8. Search mission

'I don't believe that guy. Suggesting Me, to sleep in the same bed with Him. Of course, he is disinterested in me, so he obviously doesn't care, but I do have hormones. How can I resist to a guy I was flirting with, just yesterday. Does he think, there is a delete button that erases feelings, simply by pressing it? We agreed to be friends, but that doesn't mean I'm not attracted to him anymore'

''There's no need for us to squeeze into the same bed. You'll be more comfortable on your own'', Sanji said hoping that the other man will be satisfied with that excuse.

''I wouldn't have agreed to sleep here, if I knew that I had to discomfort you. It's better for me to leave''

Zoro got up, ready to leave, but Sanji blocked his path. ''Don't move an inch from here. I asked you to stay with me tonight, so I can keep an eye on you and you agreed on that''

''And what's the point of staying here, if it is for me to be alone again?'' Sanji didn't have a good answer to that. ''How can you take care of me, if you are to another room? I can easily kill myself, while you are asleep''

''Stop it Zoro! Don't say things like that, it's not funny. You scared me to death, today'', Sanji said seriously. 

Zoro held Sanji from his arm, gently and pulled him towards the bed, making him sit down. 

''I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to scare you'', he said, rubbing the chef's back. ''To be honest, I was also frightened by myself today. I'm afraid of the time I'll loose my mind again and put an end into my life once and for all''

''Zoro, when you fainted the other day in the kitchen, you said that it wasn't the first time it happened, am I right?''

He nodded. ''It used to happen to me, when I was younger, due to the shock of my parents death'', he said looking down.

''I'm sorry''

''It's okay. It's been years, since their...'', Zoro pressed his lips and continued, ''since their accident. It doesn't affect me, that much anymore, but I prefer not to talk about it''

''I understand. Will you tell me at least, from where do you know Robin?!'' Zoro looked at him with the corner of his eye.

''I don't know her''

''But she is the reason, for what happened to you, right?''

Zoro shrugged. ''I can't put my finger on it, but I feel that I know her somehow, but in the same time I don't and I feel my head is going to explode'', Zoro said grabbing with force his hair.

Sanji caressed him softly on the shoulder and Zoro seemed to react positively to the gesture. He closed his eyes, feeling the same kindness he received before, from Sanji's touch .

'Such gentle and caring hands. Those hands could never harm anyone; they aren't stained with blood. Those hands never touched a weapon before. Those hands only create and never destroy. They are beautiful', he thought. 

''It alright Zoro'', Sanji whispered, ''You'll be fine. I won't let anyone hurt you. Not even yourself. I promise''

Zoro felt like those words were kind of familiar, like it wasn't the first time Sanji told him those words, but he wasn't sure. Still, for some reason, hearing something like that from Sanji, made him feel safe. 

It's bizarre of how much  someone's words can soothe him. It's even crazier, when that someone is his enemy's son. Life is strange. Zoro feels like the Vinsmoke broke him into thousand pieces, but Sanji gathers each and every one of them and glues them back together. 

''Thanks'', he simply said, making Sanji smile gently at him. ''Thanks for being you. Don't ever change'', he added. 

With that, the smile from Sanji's face vanished, as his jaw dropped a bit, by the surprise. 

Zoro wasn't aware of how much impact those words had on Sanji, but they were very important to the latter. Being accepted for who he is and even more, being appreciated for just being himself, is the best thing anyone could say to him. That itself, was enough for him to create a special place in his heart for Zoro.  

Of course Zoro had to ruin it, by yawning loudly with his mouth full open, making Sanji sigh.

'It's a mystery, how he can turn from winsome to a stupid Neanderthal in seconds', Sanji thought, when a pillow landed on his face and brought him back to reality. 

''We said enough sappy stuff, for one night. Let's get some sleep already''

By the time Zoro said that, he started taking off his shirt, leaving Sanji with eyes opened wide. 

The chef quickly covered them with his palms, unable to continue staring. 

''What the hell are you doing?'', Sanji asked as calm as he could, trying not to show his awkwardness. 

''What, I never sleep with my clothes'', he said bluntly.

''I agreed to sleep in the same bed with you, but this is too much for me to handle''

''I won't sleep naked. I'll wear my boxers''

''And that's better, you think?''

Zoro shrugged, but the other man was unable to see him. And continued. 

''Are you stupid? I'm gay! Do you think I'll be able to sleep peacefully with you half naked next to me?''

''I won't lay a finger on you, I promise'', he said honestly. ''You have to trust me. We are friends now''

'How innocent he can be...He didn't even concidered, that he's the one in danger here. Damn he is adorable', he thought. 

''Can you make an exception for tonight and wear pants at least?'', he said uncovering his eyes, to look at the other man.

''Sure''

\----

It didn't take long. Zoro was fast asleep, by the time his head came in contact with the pillow. 

Sanji on the other hand, couldn't sleep. It was the other man's loud snoring that kept him awake partly, but he didn't complain. Zoro needed to sleep, after all he's been trough, earlier. 

Another reason, though, for him being awake, was Zoro himself. He knows deeply inside him, that it will be very difficult to look at him as a friend. He is too attracted to him. 

Staring at him right now, seeing his well built torso, his muscles, his naturally tanned skin, yes he admits it, that was what attracted him to Zoro, when he first saw him. He was the most handsome man he'd seen in his life. Gorgeous, like a god.

But Zoro, isn't just a nice body. He is a beautiful person, too. Strong and straightforward, but also compassionate and kind. He desires his body, but as time passes he desires even more Zoro as a person. Even if he has to be by his side as a friend only, he'll do it, just to be a part of his life, with the risk of falling in love with him.

As Sanji was looking at him, something inside him pushed him to caress the other man. He wanted to make Zoro feel his presence, that he's not alone. His heart was beating fast, as he combed his hair with his fingers. Maybe he imagined it, but he felt like Zoro's face was more calm after his touch.

Suddenly, a vibration was heard from the night stand and Sanji turned his back to Zoro to see who texted him that late.

*From: Robin 

'Meet me at the entrance in 10 minutes'

Recieved at: 2:30 am*

Sanji was curious. What would Robin want this late at night. When he was about to get up from the bed, a hand wrapped around his torso, pulling him back on the bed and not letting him go. 

Of course it was Zoro's hand curled along his body, pulling him even closer to him. He was asleep and unaware of what he was doing. That was a living torture to the blond, who still fights his growing feelings for him. 

''Let go, marimo. I'm not your fucking teddy bear'' Sanji complained, trying to remove Zoro's hands from his body, but the other man grunted, not releasing him.

Even clad, Sanji could feel rough hands, trailing every part of his body. Even the slightest grazy of Zoro's hand, was enough to make his breath rapid and his body temperature rise.   

'I have to resist', he thought and pushed himself out of the bed, unwrapping his body from Zoro's grasp and falling clumsily on the floor. 

''Ouch'' Zoro half opened his eyes, by the clonk and saw the blond at the floor and snorted. 

''Don't laugh you idiot! It's because of you I fell on the floor''

''You need help?'', Zoro suggested and Sanji rolled his eyes. 

''No, thanks. You helped me enough'', he snarled and headed for the door. 

''Where are you going? Don't tell me, you mad at me. It's not my fault, you're fat and don't fit in the bed''. That comment earned a forced smile from Sanji, who left the room without another word. 

As the door closed, Zoro got up, looking around for the light switch. 'I can't believe I fell asleep. I should be grateful he woke me up. I need to search the room' 

\----

Sanji got down the stairs and spotted Robin, waiting outside the door, as she said she would. He unlocked it and asked her to come in, but she refused. 

''I'm leaving tonight'', she said, surprising Sanji.

''What? Why?''     

''I'm too shaken up, with the recent events'' Sanji looked at her with an understanding look.

''I asked him about you, you know''That picked the woman's interest. ''But he doesn't remember you''

She sighed. ''Me neither and that troubles me. I need to make a thorough search on him. The recorded calls with his friend are useless, not to mention too suspicious. The name he gave you is fake or at least is not recorded officially''

Sanji lit a cigarette, as he didn't like the way things were going and let Robin continue.

''You know better than anyone else, that my past wasn't a good one'' Sanji nodded. ''I've done things I regretted and things that I don't, but still, I'm not proud of them. I feel that Zoro is a part of that past and that's why I told you not to get too close to him. ''The blond bited his cigarette.

''Franky traced the call from his friend Law. It came from a small town, two hours from here. It's called 'Blacksmith' city''. Sanji frowned as he never heard of that place. ''I'm going there to gather information, but you also have to learn as much as you can about him. His interests, his habits, his fighting  skills...Anything, would be useful''

Sanji sighed. ''I understand'', he said looking at the ground and Robin placed her hand on his shoulder. 

''I want you to know that I'm doing this to help you, not to hurt you. Exactly as you did for me'', she said and Sanji smiled gently at her. 

''I know Robin and thank you for that''

''You never know, maybe Zoro is clear'', she said to cheer up her blonde friend.

''Yeah, maybe'', he said trying to give himself a small hope, that the Zoro he met, is real and doesn't have an ulterior plan.

Truth is, Robin's words put him into deep thought. Yes, Zoro doesn't look as the friendliest guy in the world, but you need just to spend a little time with him and you'll understand how good guy he is. He doesn't look like someone threatening, but if all he does is acting, then it's no wonder he got him fooled.  
\----

After Zoro found the light switch, he started with the bookcase. It had four drawers on the right side. He opened them one by one, but they had nothing but books inside them.  
He flicked through them all, but nothing.

Next he looked under the mattress. Nothing there either. He checked for a sec if Sanji was coming and continued with his closet. Of course it was full of clothes. 'Look how many suits he has. What a waste of money...They look all the same to me', he thought as he was feeling the fabric. He let his fingers slide to the hanged clothes and came closer, shuting his eyes slowly as he was inhaling the intoxicating  cologne on them.

'Smell so nice..'He shook his head right away at the thought  and raised it to see that the closet had a self on the top. 

'Tie, tie, another tie...It's hopeless. I have to look somewhere else' When Zoro was about to give up, he noticed a large box at the bottom of the closet and lifted it up. 

It was a red box that was shielded with adhesive tape. 'Suspicious. I need to cut the tape. It's now or never' Zoro looked around him for something sharp. He found nothing, so he tried to cut them with his teeth. 

''Zoro...'', Sanji sang from the corridor outside and the other man made spasmodic moves, trying to put the box back to its place. ''Prepare to pay for calling me fat'', he threatened and opened the door, finding Zoro on the bed, 'sleeping'...

He took a quick look around him. Half opened drawers, the closet's door slightly open and the lights are turned on, too. 

''Did you searched my things?'', he asked coldly.

''Huh? What are you talking about?'', he groaned pretending that he just woke up from sleep.

''I asked you! Did you searched my things?'', he repeated in the same cold tone.

Zoro looked at him in the eyes. His answer would be  determining for the way things will take from now on. Every word, every movement right now, is important. He must not show any kind of nervousness. He has to act with composure.

''I'm waiting''

Zoro bited his lips. ''You are right'' Sanji raised his brow. ''I searched your things, I won't deny it'', he said looking away. 

''Why?''

''Because you have something I want, but I'll ask you not to tell anyone about it'' 

''That's for me to decide. Start talking before I'll loose my patience''

\----  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit slow, but I'll try to speed things up, in the upcoming chapters :P ♡


	9. White lies

There is tension in the room. Sanji is facing Zoro coldly, expecting his answer. 

'Oh shit. What am I suppose to tell him right now? I need a good reason for searching his stuff. I can't possibly tell him the truth. Come on Zoro think, think, he'll get suspicious'

''Will you tell me already? What is it that you want from me? I don't have all day. Answer me!'', he demanded annoyed.

'Man! Look how he glares at me. Like he wants to kill me. I have to admit, though, he's kinda hot. Anger does suit him' Zoro shook his head. 'I can't believe what am I thinking at a time like this?!'

''It's not that easy to tell you, alright?! Give me a minute, to-''

''I thought you were a man, but it seems that I was wrong'' That attracted Zoro's attention. ''You are a coward little girl, after all..''

''Enough! I won't allow anyone to doubt my manhood. I am a man'', he exclaimed. 

''Then prove it!'', he said back. ''When you came here, you said that you'll prove your worth, via actions. Prove me that you are man enough to tell me the truth''

''I was looking for money'', he said startling Sanji, who didn't expect that answer. 

''What?''

''You heard me. I wanted to steal from you. You turned your back for a moment and I took the chance to search the whole room''

'Now, that's a good excuse'

''Just wait a sec, I need smoke'' The chef grabbed his cigarette packet and lit one. He took one long drag of it and exhaled the smoke upward.

''Continue'', he ordered. 

''I am hunted by loan sharks. I have a huge debt, that's why I came in this town in the first place'' 

Sanji avoided looking at him and let him continue. 

''I saw that you were looking for employees here and I thought that I could make some money, concidering that the place is very popular. I wasn't intending to rob you, but the money aren't enough after all and the debt is increasing''

Sanji glanced at him with a more calm expression. ''How big is the debt?''

Zoro pressed his lips. ''I borrowed 30.000'' The blond started hacking, exhaling a plume of smoke.

''Thirty thousand....thousand?'', he said with eyes wide opened. 

''I guess telling you how much is the debt now, with the interest is not a good idea''

''Go on'' 

''120.000''

Sanji combed his hair and puts  out the cigarette, sighing. ''Why did you got involved with those guys Zoro?''

''I needed the money to help a friend. He had to do an expensive surgery, so I don't regret it''

''I understand, but right now you are in danger. Guys like them don't joke with their money.''

''I know first hand about it'', Zoro trailed his hand from his left shoulder to his right hip with Sanji's eyes following his hand gobsmacked. 

''I didn't even notice the scar, because it was dark, but I can't believe my eyes. How are you still alive after that?''

Zoro's hand stopped and his look darkened. ''I'm alive, because I refused to die''

~''You can go to hell along with your stupid parents'', the blond man said with the kid looking at him with hatred, while tears of pain and anger were flowing to his cheeks.

The man glared at him and kicked him hard to the ribs, with him groaning from pain.

''Have a good death'', he said with steely eyes~

Silence prevailed between them as they both were lost in their thoughts. Zoro got up from the bed and bended over, taking Sanji's box under the bed. 

''Look! I took only that box from your closet and hid it under the bed'' Zoro passed the red box to Sanji. ''I didn't take anything from it I swear. It's sealed anyway'', he said with a weak smile. ''I'm sorry for everything and you don't have to fire me, I resign. You won't see me again''

Sanji watched passively Zoro leaving in front of his eyes. He didn't know what he felt exactly, but he was sure that he wouldn't let Zoro leave like that, doing nothing. 

Sanji bit his lips and grabbed him from the wrist. ''Don't go'' Zoro looked at him surprised. 

''I admit I am a bit mad at you, but...I won't let you go.''

''But, I tried-''

''Yes, you tried, but you didn't do it in the end''

''That's only, because you caught me red handed. Otherwise, I-''

''I don't care Zoro. I know that you are good person and that you wouldn't think of doing something like that, if it wasn't a matter of necessity. Whatever you attempted to do, it was in a weak moment, a mistake''

''Still, I am ashamed for it''

''No time for shame. We need to find money''

''Are you serious?'', Zoro asked stunned. 

''I still concider you my friend and if I don't help you at a time like this, who's gonna do it?''

Zoro looked at him with a broad smile in his face, in which Sanji couldn't resist and returned it.

''Stop it, you dumbass..It's contagious and now I can't stop smiling''

''Thanks, you have a heart of gold, after all'' Sanji's face turned a little red and Zoro snorted. 

''Why are you blushing, like a school girl?'', Zoro asked, smirking at him.

''I was mimicking you'', Sanji said raising his eyebrow.

''Ha ha very funny, curly brow''

''That was the best nickname you came up with?''

''Come on, it's good''

''I have spoiled you marimo and I don't like it. Now, get your ass to the bed and get some sleep already, because from now on, you'll fight for your money''

Zoro raised a brow puzzled. ''What do you mean?''

Sanji yawned and fell on the bed. ''Je suis fatigué. Details another time. Good night''

''Night'' 

Zoro didn't sleep at all after that. Today he took a big step, closer to his goal, but he failed and felt frustrated. 

'Damnit! Now what?! I need to search again, but that will be too risky. If he catches me one more time, that will be the end, but I have no other source to gather information about Judge, but Sanji.' 

'At least, I'm starting to gain his trust or else he would have kicked me out, after everything today. It's one lie after the other, but I don't care. What matters is to make each and every one of them believable, so noone will suspect me.'

Zoro glimpsed at Sanji's side, who was sleeping peacefully. 'No, that sounds wrong. Lying to anyone isn't a big deal, but lying to Sanji irritates me so much. Sanji isn't anyone, he is...one of a kind and I feel so ashamed for lying to him. I told him that I had a problem and he was willing to help me without a second thought, despite what I've done. He is the kindest person I've ever met.'

He took a look at him again, but it lasted a bit longer. He shutted his eyes and turned the other way. 'Forgive me, Sanji'

\----

Sanji woke up bright and early, to make the needed preparations in the kitchen. Zoro was already gone, when he woke up, leaving a note that he went to the hotel to change. 

Sanji was a bit sceptical of how truthful were Zoro's words. Of course he would never share his doubts with the other man. He doesn't want to arouse any kind of suspicion. If Zoro is indeed hiding things, he needs him to feel that he has the upper hand around him;  that he slowly gaining his trust. 

'No reason to think about it right now. When Robin comes back, everything will be clarified'

While Sanji was thinking, he felt a small tug on his shirt. He turned his head only to see Nami behind him and smiled gently. 

''Good morning Nami! How come you are in kitchen? Do you need something?''

''Actually, yes. Yesterday, we planned with the guys to go to Blueno's. Are you in?''

''Sure. It's been a long time since we went there. So when is the 'big event'?''

''Tonight at 22:30'' Sanji nodded and raised his thumb to Nami.

''Oh! Ask Zoro, too. Now that you are friends'', she said winking at him and walking away.

\----

''Zoro wait! Where are you going?'', the blonde chef asked, trying to catch up with the other man, before he leaves.

Zoro looked at him with a bored look. ''Home''

''We are planning on going to Blueno's! Wanna hang out with us?''

''I don't know what the Blueno is, but I wanna sleep anyway..so see ya''

Sanji stopped him. ''We're going to a bar to have a drink and come on marimo...it's Saturday for God's sake. Don't you gonna go out?'' 

''No''

''You are acting like a cranky old geezer. Don't be so antisocial..''

''Ohh, I don't want to'', he groaned. 

''Come on, don't make me beg you. There won't be any strangers. Just guys from work. We will have a drink and you'll relax. You are very stressed''

Sanji's persistence was quite convincing. Zoro rubbed his neck awkwardly.

''Fine, I'll come''

''Awesome. I'll be at the hotel entrance at 22:15. Don't be late''

\----

Sanji and Zoro made their entrance at Blueno's looking around for the rest of the crew.

To Zoro's surprise, the place looked quite nice. Low music, not very crowded, friendly atmosphere. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all. 

''Guys! Over here'', a very familiar voice shouted from behind and Sanji spotted an orange head along with some other familiar faces; Luffy, Ace, Nojiko, Vivi and Franky. 

''Hey Sanji, Zoro! We are here!'', Luffy shouted cheerfully and they took a sit on the table.  

''Do we expect anyone else?'', Sanji asked.

''No, the others have already made plans, but I think we can live without them'', Nami said, smiling at Zoro, who shrugged. 

Franky standed up, taking off his glasses. ''Guys, I'm going to take our drinks, what do you want to bring you''

''Bring me a gin tonic and a milkshake for the kid'', Zoro said teasing Sanji and earning some smiles from the others.

''Ignore the marimo Franky. Bring me red wine, the usual brand''

''Super, I'll be back''

''Seriously curly brow? Wine, it's like drinking juice''

''Lately, you talk back to me more frequently and I don't like it'' The others laughed in their sleeves the whole time. ''And you guys, why are you laughing?'', Sanji demanded. 

''You guys are funny'', Luffy said, laughing. 

''And the nicknames are pretty cute, too'', Vivi added.

''Like a married couple'', Ace said, winking at them, who blushed at their friend's comment. 

The embarrassing moment was interrupted from Franky, who  just arrived with their drinks at the right time.   

''So Zoro'', Nojiko started''why did you cancel the date with me? Do you like only men or you like only Sanji?'', she asked slyly, attracting the attention of everyone in the table. 

Zoro gulped. ''I..I like men only and I like Sanji, but as a friend'', he said not feeling comfortable.  
''So you are single! Damn, if I was single, too, I would hit on you. You are pretty hot!'', Ace admitted, making the red colour of Zoro's face even deeper. ''But I am reserved'', he said wrapping his hand to Vivi's neck. ''Unless you are up for a trio''

At that Zoro spilled the gin he was drinking. ''Tr..tr..trio?!''

''Yeah you know, Vivi and I are interested in some experimenting'' The couple smiled at him, with Vivi licking her lower lip and having a predatory look on her face. 

''Then find a fucking whore for the job! And you stop licking your lips lady. Have you no shame'', he exclaimed pointing at Vivi's direction, making everyone guffaw.

''Zoro is hilarious'', Luffy said, laughing non stop.

''Have you ever had sex with a woman?'', Nami asked Zoro.

''Only once and I almost threw up'', he mumbled. 

''Do you like pain in sex?'', the orange-haired continued and Zoro groaned loudly in desperation. 

''Enough with those stupid questions and your twisted fantasies. If you are planning to gangbang me, tell me so I can leave'' 

The crew continued laughing, as Zoro's reactions were too much for them.

''They are teasing you marimo. Don't get so melodramatic'', Sanji said petting his head. ''Besides, if anyone gets to have sex with you that would be only me. I don't like sharing'' That last one affected Zoro a bit different, but he hid it.

''Stop it all of you! are all perverts and sick'', he said, beating the table, while the others kept teasing him.  

The moment was interrupted from a waiter, who left a drink for Zoro and the latter looked at him confused. ''I didn't order anything'', he said.

''It's from the young lady over there'', the waiter said pointing his finger to the stranger's direction.

The girl was waving at him. He could hear comments of how hot she was, from his fellows, but he didn't pay too much attention. He was focused on the girl's face, who looked familiar. 

''I set you up with the drink Roronoa'', she said and Zoro's eyes snapped open. 

'Oh crap! What is She doing here? Oh no, she is with Yosaku and Johnny, too? And on top of all of that, she couldn't keep her mouth shut. Why did she had to call me Roronoa?'

''Do you know that girl Zoro?'', Sanji asked curiously. 

''N..No. She must have taken me for someone else''

The girl started coming closer to them. She was quite tall, with long straight hair, dyed pink. Her eyes were blue, but a darker shade than Sanji's. 

''Hey! Why are you ignoring me Roronoa? It's me Bonney Jewelry. I may have changed the colour of my hair, but come on, you can't have forgotten the girl, who ate your food all the time?'', she said placing her hands on her waist.

''You've taken me for someone else, but thanks for the drink anyway'', he said, trying to avoid her.

''You are not fooling me, Zoro. Like there are many people in the world, who have naturally green hair'', she claimed.

''So you really know Zoro?'', Sanji asked with interest. 

''Of course! We were classmates and I was also his first'' Zoro made a sound of disgust. ''But that idiot pretends he doesn't know me'', she said pinching his cheek. 

Sanji slapped Zoro behind the head, earning a sound of complain from the other man. ''They don't treat a lady, like that you idiot!''

''Believe me, you are more lady than her, so don't feel bad'' Sanji slapped him again. 

''Come on join us'', Sanji suggested. 

''Yeah, we'd love to hear stories about Zoro's school years'', Nami said. 

''I do have enough stories about Roronoa, believe me''

Sanji raised his brow. ''Why are calling him, Roronoa? Is it a nickname or something?''

''No, it's his last name. He's called Roronoa Zoro'' 

\----  
TBC


	10. Hide and seek

''Roronoa?'', Sanji asked, with a confused look on his face. Of course he was expecting some kind of explanation from Zoro.

'Bonney you bitch! You stupid bitch. Now what am I going to say... Play it cool Zoro..'

''Well, yeah my last name is Roronoa..''

''But on you resume..''

''Kazama is my mother's last name'', he interrupted him and the pink haired girl frowned. ''I use her last name in order not to attract attention from you know who exactly...''

Sanji nodded. 'Of course, he's hunted by loan sharks. At least that's what he said', Sanji thought, while looking at him suspiciously. 

'He sounds so sure, but my instinct tells me that something isn't right here. He got excited, when he saw her. His expression, the tense on his muscles gave him away. Even if he pretended that he didn't know her, her appearance here, was something that he didn't expected. Maybe he just doesn't like her or maybe he's afraid of her revealing information about him...'

Sanji glanced at Bonney. 'She's the key. I have to talk to her, without Zoro around' He took a sip from his wine, still not leaving Zoro's eyes.

Soon Yosaku and Johnny joined them, but Zoro feels uneasy with them around. The last thing he wants, is people snooping around his past.

''Come on Bonney, wasn't it... Tell us how was Zoro at school, because he came to us, playing it mysterious...'', Nami said. 

''Oh, he was so antisocial...''

''Well, that's not news, sister'', Nami commented.

''Nah, he's so much better now. At that time he was like a beast. Even teachers were afraid to approach him...''

''Zoro you're so cool. How did you do it?'', Luffy asked with admiration. ''My teachers didn't leave me alone...''

The other man shrugged. ''I don't know. I was only sleeping..''

''Don't listen to him. His look was deadly. He was known as the demon in the school and he was always hanging out, with a creep, who was talking about death all the time...''

Sanji snapped. 'Talking about death?' 

~It's me Law.. My score is still perfect...Everyone is alive. I had two crucial cases with one of them being a certain death, but I made it..'~, he recalled the conversation between Zoro and his friend.. What was his name again?

''What was his name...'', she wondered and Zoro glared a her, but Sanji was fast enough to catch that look.

''Come on Zoro, don't you remember that creep, with the dark circles under his eyes..''

''I don't remember his name'', he claimed. It's been years, since I last saw him..''

''I remember him!'', Yosaku exclaimed. ''He was always with brother Zoro..'' 

'Shut up everyone!', Zoro yelled inside his head.

''Anyway, let me tell you a funny story guys'', Bonney said and Zoro felt relieved. ''When I was at school, I was kinda a naughty girl and I always bullied the poor kid'', she caressed Zoro's hair and earned a groan from the man, while the others smiled. 

''So one day, while he was sleeping in the classroom, like always, I took advantage of his state and I painted his nails red. Then I put lipstick on him, but still he didn't react. When he woke up, unaware of his appearance, he was walking through the corridors of the school and...'' The mood had already brightened up and laughters escaped from the gang, but Zoro remained silent. Right now, he wanted nothing, but to escape. 

Sanji has a faint smile on his lips, but Zoro can say, his mind isn't on the conversation.

'He doesn't avert his gaze from me. He isn't convinced, about what I said; not in the slightest. Law was right, I walk to an unknown territory for me. I've made wrong moves and now Sanji gets closer to the truth, while I made no progress at all'

'And on top of all that, there is that Robin... I get some strange vibes from her.. If I'm threatened from someone, that should be her. Extremely smart and perceptive; exactly like Law. I need him more than ever'

\----

Robin arrived at 'Blacksmith' city. 'The only clues I've got is Zoro Kazama, a phone number that belongs to someone named Law and this city.. Why do I get the feeling that I've been here before, while the name of this town doesn't ring any bells...'

\----  
   
''Are you leaving Bonney?'', Vivi asked.

She nodded with a yawn. ''I'm tired and I need to find a taxi, cause I'm dizzy, right now.. We don't want to kill anyone crossing the street, do we?''

''Then allow me to walk you out, until you find one'', Sanji offered and that caught Zoro's attention. ''It's dark for a lady to walk all alone in the streets..''

''Why not? I bet everyone will be jelous to see me with such a hot blond..''

''I'm blushing'', Sanji said with a red face.  

''Night guys! And you Zoro, don't be a stranger!''

He didn't answer to her. He just rolled his eyes, returning to his drink.

\----

Sanji escorted the girl outside. 

''Bonney'', he started, earning her attention. ''Will you give me your phone number?''

''Are you serious? I thought you were so in to Zoro...'', she came closer wrapping her arm, around his tie, bringing him closer. ''But if you like me...''

Sanji shook his hands. ''You're extremely beautiful, my lady, but I'm gay...''

She let him go. ''Then what is it pretty boy?''

''It's about Zoro. I need you to talk to me about him..''

''You want some tips to hit on him, huh...'', she winked at him.

''No, it's a matter of life and death..'', her smile suddenly faded.

''What is it?'', she asked concerned. 

''Don't worry. Just give me your number and whenever you can, we can go out and then I'll explain in more detail...''

''Ah, why can't I resist to pretty boys... Alright, here blondie..'', Bonney passed him a scrap of paper with her number and kissed it, leaving a mark of red lipstick on it. ''I'll call you soon, love'', she waved at him, getting into the taxi.

\----

The days that followed, Sanji was waiting for Bonney's phone call. He took the initiative to call her once, but she didn't answer.

The cook, chose to remain distant from Zoro. He just couldn't digest, whatever Zoro was serving him. Robin asked him to be careful and that's exactly what he'll do; but it's too damn difficult. Watching him washing dishes is so cute and so sexy... 

Sanji slaps himself. 'Snap out of it Sanji' 

Suddenly his phone rings and picks it up.

''Hello?''

'Is that you love? It's me Bonney. I saw your phone call. When do you want to meet?'

''Hello, sweetheart'', that earned Zoro's attention, who turned off the faucet in order to hear clearer. ''Whenever you want. I'm free!''

'Perfect! There's a cafe close to my house the 'Punk hazard', if you know it..'

''Oh yeah''

'Then can you meet me in about an hour, cause I'm very busy..'

''Sure darling. I'll be there''

''See you'', she sended him a kiss and hanged up. 

Sanji took off his apron and felt Zoro's eyes following him.

''Is there a problem marimo?'', he asked playfully, being himself again.

'Of course, there is a problem, idiot. To whom were you talking to, calling them darling and sweetheart... not that I care. You can date whomever you want, but did you get over me so soon? That was it? Damn, what crap am I thinking?'

''... A-Are you leaving?'', he asked hesitantly, while Sanji raised his brow. 

''Not that it's any of your business, but I have to meet with someone, important''

Zoro frowned. ''Whom? I mean... no just forget it...'', he said with low tone, shaking his head and returning to his work. 

Sanji on the other hand, felt some strange vibes from the other man. 'Was that jelousy, right now? No, Sanji forget it.. You learnt he isn't interested, the hard way... But what if he is? Even a little...' 

He shutted his eyes, taking a deep breath and left.

\----

'Hmm... in the registry book the names Law or Zoro aren't recorded anywhere. Concidering that Zoro is in Sanji's age, his name should be here somewhere... I checked all the names of the children born from twenty five to fifty years ago. That means that either Zoro wasn't born in this town or his name was an alias.. What troubles me more, is that none of the names in the book seems familiar...'

When Robin was about to close the book, she noticed something. 'Wait a second, what is this?'

''Excuse me sir!'', she approached the old man in charge of the registry office. ''What happened to the book?'', she asked pointing at ripped page. There was only a small scrap to prove its existence, but her piercing blue eyes, were able to spot it.

The old man put on his glasses, narrowing his eyes, in order to see clearer. ''Oh goodness, I hadn't even noticed that a page was missing...''

''So you don't know anything..''

''I'm afraid so..'' 

She sighed. ''Thanks for your help anyway mr. Crocus. Your help was valuable..''

''Not at all girl. You're welcome to come whenever you want'', he said and she offered him a warm smile and left.

'It seems that I have to deal with a master here, that pulls the strings. It can't be Zoro; definitely not him. His behavior, indicates a spontaneous person, that acts with instinct and not with his mind. That's why Sanji must be extra careful. His kind can be the ruthless one, in order to get what they want'

'This job here is done from someone expert. But even the greatest player, always make a wrong move, like leaving a small scrap of paper behind. But now, it's my turn to move...'

\---- 

Sanji arrived at the cafe, but Bonney hadn't made it yet, so he sat down, ordering freddo cappuccino and waited for her. 

''Hey love!'', she souted from far away and he waved at her. ''I'm sorry, I'm a bit late, but I had lots of work to do..''

''Don't worry. I just came earlier. Want me to order you something?'', he offered. 

''I'd love to eat a cheesecake right now..''

''Your wish, my command my lady'', he said, gesturing to the waiter.

''It's a damn same, for someone like you, to like only guys...'', she said with a complaint. 

''I'm sorry, but I can't change that'', he said with a weak smile.

''I'm not here for that, though. Tell me, what's going on with Zoro? What do you want to learn?'' Now she looked serious.  
''Last time, you mentioned something about a friend of Zoro's at school...'' She nodded waiting for elaboration. ''Can you describe him to me?''

''Why?''

''See, I used to date a guy; he was a psycho. He was stalking me all the time, he annoyed my friends, he broke the windows of my house and I was forced to change neighbourhood to get rid of him and just your description reminded me of him. Now, that I want to make a move on Zoro, I want to be sure that he has nothing to do with that guy. I know it sounds paranoid...''

''No, not at all. I understand. Well, let me think. He was tall and muscled, not as much as Zoro though. He had dark skin and his body was covered in many tattoos. On his fingers, the was the word 'death' written... He was gorgeous...''

''What about his personality?''

She shrugged. ''I don't know much to be honest. He and Zoro were the two antisocials of the school. But he was different from Zoro...''

''In what way?''

''Well, he was a genius for all I know. He was sitting silent at the end of the classroom, but he was very smart. I heard him talking a few times and all he ever talked about, was death...''

''His name isn't by any chance Law?''

''Yes, damnit. Law was his name... So I take it, that we are talking about the same person..''

''As it seems...''

''Ah don't worry Sanji, Zoro doesn't speak with him anymore. You'll be fine..'', she said, rubbing his arm sensually and he smirked.

''Give up. The trick is old Bonney. I'm homosexual and that doesn't change..''

Then she pulled him from the tie and gave him a slow and passionate kiss. Sanji was caught of guard, unable to react, at first, but in the end he found himself enjoying it. Bonney released him, grinning. 

''I think, you aren't that homosexual after all...''

Sanji cleared his throat, smiling self consciously. ''Well I... I have to...''

''Yes, of course you can go..'', she said with a knowing smile. ''But I'll call you again love...''

''I-I can't wait'', Sanji responded with a broad smile.

\----

'You've messed up Zoro', the low voice said in a flutter. 

''I know Law, you don't have to tell me, alright? Now, how should I proceed?''

Law sighed. 'With so many lies, you'll even forget them at some point. So now it's time for some truth, don't you think?'

''What's that supposed to mean, exactly?''

'It means that you have to give up information if you want to gain information'

''Have you lost your mind?''

'Then what do you suggest? You, stay in darkness and Sanji reveals information? That's ideal, but things doesn't work that way in human relationships..', Zoro listened carefully, letting the other man explain.

'In order for you to learn about his father, you have to earn his trust and that will happen only if you show him that you trust him.. Don't freak out, I'm not saying you have to reveal your past; just give him some small hints about your life... That will be a good start'

''I guess you're right.. What about that Robin?''

'Don't mind her for now... I suspect, she'll come looking for me, concidering that your cell phone was wire tapped..'

''What if she finds you?''

'I told you not to worry. Our tracks are covered for now and even if she does find me, nothing will come out of it. I am just a doctor nothing more, nothing less. Except you, no one knows that I am the surgeon of death...'

''A secret known by two, stops to be a secret. You taught me that, so remember it...''

\----  
TBC


	11. All you need is love

Zoro has messed up and the last days, confirmed only what he had already suspected: Sanji doesn't trust him anymore. He remains distant from him, lost in his own thoughts, like something is bothering him and he can imagine what it might be. Not that he wasn't expecting it, but still... it hurts.

Right now, he doesn't give a shit about his revenge, to be honest. He misses Sanji, his company. His sees him everyday, but they exchange nothing more than a few words.

What hurts him even more, though, is that he is responsible for that and that, was a price he was expecting to pay, when he chose the path of revenge; the possibility of loosing Sanji.

But he can't leave things the way they are now. He wants to make a try and fill the gap between them.

\----

As Sanji was chopping vegetables, he felt someone approaching him from behind. 

''Hey'', a low voice said and the blond knew exactly to whom it belonged to... to the man he couldn't get out of his head no matter what. 

''Hey'', he responded, without stopping his job. 

''How are you?''

Sanji stopped just for a moment only to face Zoro with a puzzled expression. 

''Fine I guess..'', he answered bluntly, still not understanding, where did that sudden interest come from. After all, Zoro is the silent kind of people. His words are always measured and laconic. It's not somebody, that out of the blue, would ask you that kind of questions. ''Why are you asking anyway?'', he finally asked.

The other man shrugged. ''It's just that you're acting weird lately..''

''It's your imagination. I'm fine'', he responded a bit briskly, without offering a glance towards him. He focused on his chopping again.

''It's not. You're avoiding me like the plague, since that night at Blueno's. I'm not stupid. Have I done something to you?'', he asked more gently and the cook couldn't help, but look at him this time. He felt his heart aching at the other man's pleading eyes.

'No, I will not give in. I promised myself to keep some distance with him and that's exactly what I'll do... At least until Robin comes back with answers. Not that I have high hopes about it. This whole situation is fishy, from the very beginning. Zoro hasn't come here for good and I know it... Like hell he travelled two hours from his town just to rob my cafe. It's not a fucking bank here to find 120,000. Either he is that stupid or he thinks that I'm a big sucker...'

''Look Zoro... '', he started with a serious tone, ''... you've done nothing to me, alright.. I'm just tired, that's all. There's a lot of work the last days and I'm not in a very good mood, so instead of bothering me just get back to work already and be useful to me for once...'' The last one was expressed a bit more curtly than the blond wanted and he immediately regretted it.

Zoro on the other hand didn't seem that offended. He just sighed at the blond's outburst and complied with him. ''I'm sorry. I was just worried about you, cause the last days, you've cut your fingers three times and burnt twice while cooking. And for you to injure something so precious to you, like your hands means that you're not fine at all...'', he said returning to his post, while Sanji was frozen, by the answer.

He needed some smoke and immediately. ''Ace! Can you finish that for me? I need to go out for a bit..''

''Sure thing. I'm the second commander here, after all..'', he said with a smile, continuing his boss's unfinished job. Sanji smiled back, feeling lucky to have people like Ace by his side.

''Thanks'', he just said and exited the kitchen. 

He headed towards his office, but a delicate hand grabbed him from the shoulder.

''Not now Nami... I really want to smoke. We can talk later if you want..''

''You need some fresh air. You haven't seen the sun for days..'', she said concerned, but still the blond didn't seem that willing to follow. ''Come on, you can still smoke outside..'', she insisted. ''Do it for me, please...'' She used her puppy eyes to persuade her friend. That was her trump card and Sanji couldn't help, but accept her offer.

Nami left Nojiko behind the counter and took the blond outside. They walked silently for a while, until the cook lit up a cigarette. His hands were trembling.

''What's wrong Sanji? Why are you like that lately?''

''He's lying Nami and I'm scared that he was sent by him...''

She sighed. ''Look, whatever is about to happen, it will happen at some point. For now the only thing you have to do is to wait. Don't prejudge things, yet. And even if Zoro dares to lay a finger on you, I'll kick his ass. Be sure about that'', she reassured him and Sanji chuckled. 

''I know you can..'' A long pause followed, when he spoke again. ''You know, I'm not afraid that he'll kill me. I'm afraid that he might be the one to do it. I just... don't want him to be a lie. You understand me? I want him to be real. Whatever, he told me so far, whatever I felt for him, I want to be real...''

''Uh-oh...''

''What?''

''You have it bad for him Sanji...''

''Don't overdo it. I just like him... and besides we are friends..''

''Yeah, right. You can't and you'll never act as a friend towards him and neither he will..''

''What are you talking about?''

She snorted and kissed him in the cheek. ''Nothing. Just don't worry about anything, alright? We will always be by your side to support you..''

He nodded smiling. ''I know. Thanks. I feel much better now that I talked to you..''

''I'm glad'' She walked away, while Sanji felt able to breathe again, after many stressful days. 

\----

Meanwhile, Robin continues her investigation at 'Blacksmith' city, with the hope of unfolding  this mystery, around the green haired man and their possible shared past. 

Searching blindly for names, proved to be a dead end for her. So her next step and her only choice was to somehow awaken her forgotten past. 

'I need to learn a bit more about this town. If I find what binds me with Zoro, maybe I'll uncover his motives towards Sanji..'

She entered the 'National Library' of the town, looking for books that could prove useful to her, but it was a lost cause. This town's history, seemed to start just eleven years ago. It's not even spotted to old maps, like it doesn't exist..

She sighed, as she put back the books. This case will trouble her more than she expected. 

''May I help you miss?'', an old man approached her. ''You seem a bit lost..''

''I was just curious about this town's history, but it seems every book here contains only recent history...''

The man smiled gently. ''That's because this city was built just eleven years ago, young lady...''

She looked a bit sceptical about it. 

''Allow me to introduce myself. I'm professor Clover, director of the library and historian..'', he offered his hand and Robin returned the gesture.

''Nice to meet you, professor. I'm Nina Williams, history lover..''

''A haha, I like people that athirst for knowledge so let me elaborate what I was saying. Yes, the history of this city starts just eleven years ago, but the history of the town it used to be goes even deeper..''

''So this place was recently renamed correct?''

He nodded in agreement. 

''Then what happened? Why was it renamed and why aren't any records, about the old town?''

''The majority of the population here, comes from Ohara...''

''Ohara? Wasn't that an island that was destroyed from a terrible earthquake that caused a volcanic eruption?''

''Indeed. Unfortunately, we lost relatives, friends, fortunes, everything became ash, so we had to immigrate to this land..'', mr Clover said with sadness in his eyes. 

''Was this land uninhabited?''

''Not uninhabited, but there weren't many people either. It was like a village, but a very dangerous one. Noone dared to walk publicly without an escort, especially at nights. A shot could be planted in your head without even realising. The city was flooded with rogues, thieves and murderers and it was ignored by the state.. There was really nothing here before we came. Whatever I learnt about this town, was from the locals, but they weren't too willing to share more information about their society..''

''When the Ohara incident happened, the military intervened and cleaned the town. With our arrival, everything was rebuilt and a new life was given to this place. To formalise the occasion, the town was renamed from 'Mock town' to 'Blacksmith', in order to honour the locals, who were known-''

''... for their exceptional skills on forging and welding swords..'', Robin finished, completely frozen. 

''Are you alright miss Williams? You look pale..''

She didn't respond. Right now she wanted to be swallowed by the earth. She sat on chair and leaned on the table, while someone offered her a glass of water. She didn't pay too much attention to that, though...

''M..Mock town..'', she mumbled with trembling voice, while she felt tears making their way from her eyes down to her cheeks. ''It can't be... no he can't be.. I need to confirm it..''

''Miss Williams...'', the professor called her, but she ignored him.

She standed up and headed towards the door. ''I'm fine now mr. Clover, but I have to go..'', was all she said and left. She had to attend an important rendezvous with her past.

\----

After his short smoke break, Sanji returned to his kitchen to take control again. As he was working, he couldn't help but give some quick glances at Zoro's direction. He was facing him with his back, so it was impossible from the other man to see him. 

Despite his thoughts about the green haired, Sanji felt guilty for the way he talked to him before. He may suspect him, but to the cook Zoro was still Zoro.

He stopped whatever he was doing and hesitantly took some steps towards him.

''Zoro..'', he called him, almost whispering. 

''Yes''

''...I ... I'm sorry, for the way I talked to you earlier.. I'm just stressed with the work and I'm a bundle of nerves lately. I didn't mean to-''

He was interrupted by a sudden hug that left him completely awestruck. 

''I don't mind the way you talked to me... really. The only thing I want, is for you to be alright...,  b..because I care..'' Sanji held his breath on that. ''W...we are friends now and I'm worried about you... If it's work the problem, then let me help you...''

The blond was speechless. What should he say on that? He couldn't even believe in his ears.

'Does he really care or was that a well played act... No, that was definitely Zoro's words. Noone is that good of an actor..'

He broke contact with him and faced him with asmile ''Thanks marimo..'', he said playfully, trying to change the emotionally heavy atmosphere and it seems he made as Zoro smirked back.

''That was the first and the last time I'm offering help curly brow... ''

''I didn't ask you to, moss head. And watch your mouth. I'm your boss here...''

Yep they were back to their old routine. 

''Oh, I'm sorry... curly brow sir. I didn't know that your princely ass was offended..'', he provoked him with a challenging smirk.

Right now they were in the spotlight with giggles echoing the kitchen that turned the head chef red in no time.

''M..My p..princely ass.. how dare you offend me in front of my employees. You'll pay for this, moss head..'' The cook took the ladle and chased the other man, as he was running around the kitchen counter, to save himself.

The giggles turned into loud laughs that and soon enough, everyone stopped their jobs to look at them.

''Look at the lovebirds, chasing each other...'', Ace commented. 

They both snapped embarrassed. ''SHUT UP ACE!'',  the shouted simultaneously, but that only made the rest of the guys laugh even harder. 

Suddenly, the door opened and everything stopped. 

''Love, did you miss me?'', Bonney asked leaving no time for Sanji to react, as she rushed towards him only to seal his lips with a greedy, long kiss, that left him panting. 

Everyone around him, though was petrified by the scene. 

''SANJI HAS A GIRLFRIEND?'', they all wondered out loud, not believing in their eyes, while Bonney smirked slyly, turning her gaze towards Zoro, who frowned. 

''What the hell are you doing here Bonney?'', Zoro asked more pissed than ever. 

''I'm here to see my boyfriend. Is there any problem, Zoro?'', the girl asked innocently and winked at Sanji's direction, who arched a brow.

'Boyfriend? What the hell? When did that happened?'

The green haired didn't answer. He just glared at her and crossed his arms.

Sanji was confused with all this commotion, so he had to put everything in order again. 

''Everyone. Get back to work and stop commenting my sex life..'', he ordered. ''And you my dear, he turned his gaze towards Bonney, ''your look is breathtaking..''

She was wearing a super mini black halter dress along with black stockings and silver stiletto heels.

''Yeah it usually takes your breath away, when someone doesn't wear any clothes in public..'', Zoro mumbled, but he was heard clear from the chef who kicked him in the butt, earning a groan in return.

''I heard you, bastard!''

''Oh, don't mind him Sanji. He's just jealous...'', she said and Zoro's ears changed colour and she chuckled. 

'Jealous? Him? Yeah, right. He would never fall that low. And besides why should he be jealous.. It's not like he has a thing for Sanji..'

''So wanna have dinner with me?''

''It would be my pleasure, but only if I'll treat you..'' 

''Agreed'' As she saw Zoro's flamed eyes following them and smiled to herself. 

This was going to be an interesting night.

\----  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter, after a long time... All we need is love, don't you think? I'm planning on torturing Zoro on this matter just to wake him up.. xD Thank you all for reading, commenting, giving kudos and bookmarking. You all have my love! :P ♡


	12. It takes three to tango

Sanji led Bonney to a table at the corner next to the window. They kept that one for more romantic occasions, because  the view of flowers outside was bewitching, especially at nights and the chef felt that he should provide his guest with the best table. 

Although, he didn't know what to feel about the kiss that took place in his kitchen. It's not that he didn't like it. In fact, it was even better from the last one, but the whole situation was weird. Why did Bonney come out of the blue to his business and claim to be his girlfriend? It doesn't make much sense, but who is he to deny a request from a woman?

''What should I bring you, my lady?''

''Hey... won't you sit with me?'', she asked with some disappointment. 

''Of course I'll do, but allow me to cook for you personally''

''That would be great! I want two steaks with lots of french fries and the secret sauce you're mentioning here, a greek salad and an apple pie with two ice cream balls... vanilla and caramel..''

The blond was a bit stunned from the order. ''All these together?''

She sighed. ''Is it a problem, cause I don't really know, how things are working in restaurants...''

He shook his head. ''No, everything is fine don't worry. I'll be back soon. It won't take long..'', he reassured her and headed towards the kitchen. 

She smiled and wore her headphones, while placing her legs on the table. 

\----

As Sanji entered the kitchen, he was unexpectedly strained against his arm.

''What the hell was that, curly-brow?'', Zoro required annoyed.

Sanji released forcefully his hand from the other man's hold and faced him neutrally. ''What the hell was what moss head?'', he asked a bit pissed at Zoro's angry tone.

''You know what I'm talking about... Her kissing You..''

He rolled up his sleeves and moved towards the stove. ''It was exactly what you saw... a kiss'', he responded calmly, peeler the potatoes. 

''I got that. What I don't get is what are you doing with her in the first place. Are you two together?''

''Why do you care? I don't think it's any of your business with whom I date..''

'That's a good question. Why do I care... He can do whatever he wants with whomever he wants. Well, I don't like Bonney. That must be a good reason for not wanting them together.. He can do much better than that. That's it! It's for his own good..'

''She's not good for you. That girl changes men quicker, than she changes clothes. You should find someone else...''

As he threw the potatoes in the pan to fry them, he worked on the meat. ''Do you have any suggestions then?'' Sanji had a feeling, that this conversation will turn out to be very interesting. 

''N..No, but anyone is better than her..''

The chef put the steaks on the oven rack and continued with making his special sauce. 

''Hmm.., you may be right'', he answered after a small pause and Zoro sighed with relief. ''I'll ask Nami out instead..''

''What? No, Nami is like a sister to you. You shouldn't jeopardise your friendship..''

Sanji pressed his lips, in order not to laugh. After the last stressful days, he deserved to have some fun.

''Then I'll ask Nojiko..''

''Nojiko? Your friend's sister? It's forbidden..''

''What about Luffy?''

''You can't be serious. He's stupid''

''Viola?''

''She's older..''

''Pudding, Kaya, Keimi, are already dating with someone, so that leaves noone else..''

Zoro frowned at the comment. He is someone. Not that he wants Sanji, but still he isn't invisible damnit..

Sanji on the other hand, was ready to burst. Zoro's face was just priceless. 

''It seems Bonney is the winner..'', he said with a broad grin as he placed the dishes on the wooden salver. ''Excuse me now I need to go to my girlfriend..''

He took the order, while leaving behind a very confused Zoro.

''Luffy I'll go to the bathroom..''

''Huh... and why telling me? You need any help?''

''Of course not, you idiot. I'm just telling you, so you know..''

''Okay.. Have fun!'', the boy waved at him, but he rolled his eyes.

\----

The blond, placed all the dishes on the table, while Bonney gulped loudly. 

''My God, you're so fast.. and everything looks delicious..''

Without no more words, she stuffed her face, almost with everything. Sanji was stunned from her appetite. It seems that he's dealing with a female Luffy here.

''Oh... mmm'', she moaned loudly. ''Ah, Sanji this steak.. oh.. is melting in my mouth... so good.. and the apple pie... oh you're killing me... I love you..''

Truth is she attracted some attention, but Sanji didn't care much. His confidence has hit red. There's no better reward for a chef, than their customer's pleasure. He smiled to himself, while he drank quietly his red wine. 

\----

Meanwhile, Zoro fled from the kitchen and hid himself discreetly behind the counter. Nami was startled for a second and scanned Zoro from head to toe, silently.

''Care to explain?'', she finally asked with the usual sly smile on her face. 

''... eh.. I had free time, so I thought I could help you?''

''Are you asking me?'' She snorted. ''You came here in the first place, you idiot.. Now cut the crap and tell me what's going on here. Why is Sanji with Bonney and more importantly, why are you spying on him...''

Zoro cleared his throat in discomfort. ''I don't spy on him. I just keep an eye on him, because this girl is not suitable for him...''

''Whoa, whoa wait a sec... Sanji actually dates her?'', she asked in disbelief. 

''Yes and they kissed in front of everyone in the kitchen and when I asked the cook, he didn't deny it..'', he answered apparently irritated. 

''Pfft..., so miracles do happen nowadays'', she exclaimed, gigling. ''And you are hiding behind the counter, like a gossip monger...''

''Shut up! It's for his own good'', he insisted, but the cashier didn't buy it.

''Yeah, sure.. Your mission is sacred, but don't worry. I'll spy along with you.. I'm really curious to see the outcome of this date..''

\----

Bonney just finished with everything. ''Oh, God bless you, Sanji. It was the best food I've ever had..''

''Thank you my lady'', he said gently. ''Now, could you be very kind and tell me to what I owe the pleasure of your visit..''

''I'm lonely..'' Sanji blinked a couple of times. ''I just wanted to hang out with someone. I don't really have many friends..'', she said with melancholic voice. ''Was I right to come and find you?''

''Of course. You don't have to ask. I'd love to hang out with you, whenever you want..''

''Really? Thanks!'', she smiled honestly.

Now, the other matter he wants to discuss. 

''By the way, was there any reason to kiss me?''

She smirked. ''I just wanted to piss off Zoro.. The poor guy, you should have seen his face. I'm lucky he didn't murder me from his jealousy... He likes you so much..''

He shook his head. ''He doesn't like me. What you saw, was simply selfishness. He knows that I'm interested in him and he just doesn't like the idea of me paying attention to someone else..'', he said with a tone of slight disappointment. 

''Bullshit! I know Zoro for years and one thing that he isn't, is selfish. Don't mind him Sanji.. he's a good guy and all, but when it comes to love matters he's dunce. He just needs a push to the right direction..''

Sanji still wasn't that convinced and besides, did he really want to pull Zoro towards him... Yes, he did, but was it the right thing to do, when Robin was still away?

''If you don't believe me... right at this moment, he's is spying on us from behind the counter..'', she said and the blond turned his head discreetly and to his surprise, she was right. 

The locked their eyes wordlessly, until they both started laughing. 

\----

''Hey Nami, why are they laughing?''

''And how should I know?! I'm not a dog to hear that far away..'', she commented and the man rolled his eyes. 

\---

''Let's pretend to be a couple, Sanji. It will be fun. Don't overthink it; it's a win-win situation for both of us...''

''What do you mean?''

''It's simple. I'll help you with Zoro and you'll help me to delude myself that I have a boyfriend... at least for a while..''

Sanji placed his hand on hers. ''Bonney, you said that you're lonely. Why is that? I mean, a beautiful girl like you should have many boyfriends...''

She glanced up at the ceiling. ''I've never had one..'', she whispered. ''No one wanted me for something more than a night. They were ashamed of going out with me, showing me to their friends, because of my manners...'' Tears ran down her cheeks, but she cleared them immediately and faced Sanji.

''It may sound weird, but I wanna help Zoro, even if he doesn't concider me his friend. The one and only time we had sex, he treated me with care and not like some kind of meat, as the others did. He may look scary, but he has a big heart and I hate seeing him lonely, all the time, just like me. And now that he finally found someone he likes, I really want to help him. Even if I never find someone to like me, at least I'll remember that I helped him..'', she finished, but the blond didn't comment anything on that. He let some time to pass, before lighting up a cigarette. 

''I don't see any reason for someone to not like you. Manners is just something the society forced on us, but that doesn't mean that what you do is wrong. You just have big appetite for good food. I see nothing wrong with that. In fact, that's a sign of good health and if someone thinks different, then he's doesn't deserve you..'' 

Bonney's jaw dropped open, but she grinned. ''You think so?''

''I'm sure of it'', he stated and hugged her tightly, while a loud thump was heard from the counter's direction, that was followed with a prolonging groan.

They looked at each other and bursted out laughing. ''So wanna be my fake boyfriend?'', she asked grinning. 

''With pleasure..'', he answered. Yes, Sanji knew what he got himself into, but he really wanted to torture a bit the green haired man, despite if his reactions were out of selfishness or jealousy. This would be fun. And besides, it would be a good payback, for that little scene he played with Nojiko in front of his eyes, making act like an idiot. 

\----

Zoro groaned, rubbing his leg. 

''You idiot! Why did you kick the counter? Oh no don't answer that. I know it was from pure jealousy..'', she commented, jesting. 

''Shut up! It was an accident..'', he tried to reason, but it was a lost cause. It was far from obvious that he reacted to the blond's hug with Bonney. 

''Whatever you say, but just so you know, Sanji just said goodbye to Bonney and he's heading to the kitchen...'', she sang song.

Zoro snapped. ''Fuck, I need to get back..''

He was walking with the limb, but he made it before Sanji, thank goodness and leaned on the wall, just to catch up his breath. 

''Whoa Zoro. Where you in the toilet all this time?'', Luffy wondered.

''... yes...''

''Hmm.., if they get stuck, just eat plums more often...'', Luffy explained, while picking up his nose.

Great! He just ridiculed himself. ''Thanks for the advice...'', he said in a bored tone, trying to act cool.

\----

Sanji was about to return to the kitchen, when his orange-haired friend stopped him. 

''Now, that we're alone... tell me. Are you really dating Bonney or are you using her to make Zoro jealous?''

''Of course, I'm dating her. I would never use a woman for that purpose...'' Nami was confused. It wasn't the answer she expected to hear, to be honest. 

''But what about Zoro and the feelings you said you have-''

''I still do'', he interrupted her..'', but I like Bonney, too, so I'd prefer to move with the safer choice...'', he admitted bluntly and Nami couldn't believe it. 

''I don't buy it. You don't like women''

''I like her..''

''Hmm, and what would you say if I told you, that the whole time you were sitting with her, he was here, spying on you and thrashing himself about everytime you were touching her?''

Sanji bit the inside of his cheek in order not to laugh. He tried to uphold a bored look on his face, while inside him, a celebration was taking place for his success. 

''I'd say that it's his problem and I have work to do..'', he responded and left, while Nami remained frozen with her eyes widened. 

\----

As the chef returned back to work, he caught up the sight of the green haired man hobbling and he couldn't help, but ask.

''What's with your leg marimo?'', he wondered, like he didn't know the answer. 

Before Zoro could even respond, Luffy decided to intervene.  ''He was in the toilet for almost an hour. It might be his hemorrhoids.. I told him to eat more plums if he's constipated..''

''Knock it off Luffy. I have no hemorrhoids problem..'' Right now, Zoro's face could not turn more red, than it was. This is really embarrassing. 

That was officially too much for Sanji. He let out his laughter like there was no tomorrow. 

''You know what... my grandfather keeps some suppositories for emergency. Do you want to bring you some?'' Luffy just had to make it worse, but this time Sanji decided to give the guy a break. 

''Don't bother Luffy... He just needs to stop kicking the counter and he'll be fine..'', he said with a knowing smile, that left Zoro speechless. 

'Fuck! He saw me! What a disaster...'

The blond pulled the other man closer, so not to be heard. ''I hope, that your leg is fine, cause tomorrow night you'll fight for that money we were speaking of the other time...''

A puzzled look was etched on Zoro's face. ''What money?''

'What money huh?', the blond wondered. 'Has he already forgotten his excuse? No matter, I made a promise and I need to play my part right..'

''What do you mean, what money... The debt you have to the loan sharks, remember?''

'Nicely done Zoro.. Law was right. I'll start forgetting my own lies..'

''Of course, I remember.. What I don't get is the fighting part..''

''We will go to the arena and get the money you need from the bets that are placed. Me, you, Luffy and Ace, are going to compete. The only thing you have to do is win your matches, as long as you're physically ready of course...'', he explained.   
The other man's eyes sparked with excitement. ''Are you kidding? I'm more than ready to kick everyone's ass..''

Sanji smirked. ''Don't get so full of yourself marimo. You won't beat me that easily...'', he challenged him and Zoro didn't loose time to accept. 

''We'll see about that love cook..'', he smirked back, locking his eyes with the blond's, who seemed more than ready to fight.

\----  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a quick update, wasn't it? I had my fun writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it, too ;D ♡

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to Eiichiro Oda and this story is an inspiration from 'one piece'.
> 
> I stole the title from a series that was shown in my country and I recently heard its song, so that encouraged me moving on with the story..
> 
> Here is the song in 2 versions if you are interested :
> 
> Otherview & Arva-Vindication  
> Otherview & Arva-Δικαίωση


End file.
